Halliwell Destinies
by XpEaCeX
Summary: The Halliwell's discover a fourth sister and all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pierce Halliwell sat quietly behind her large maple desk. She was the youngest person in her division and as far as she knew she was the youngest in this whole building. She had struggled through 6 years of college before landing herself with the San Francisco police. This was all how she had come to meet Darryl Morris, the close friend of the Halliwell sisters and Leo Wyatt. Darryl swore that Pierce was somehow related, she said no but yet he brought this man anyway.  
  
"So your mother, Patricia Halliwell, whatever happened to her?" the man asked, he had introduced himself as Leo Wyatt.  
  
"She died." Pierce answered firmly.  
  
"I know that." Leo replied leaning back in his chair.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Pierce barked, she wanted so badly to be angry with him but he was too nice.  
  
"I want you to meet Phoebe and Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews." Leo said to her.  
  
She looked at him for a moment. Although she could read peoples emotions and even their thoughts when she wanted to, but Leo Wyatt wasn't trying to hide anything. This tall sandy blonde haired man with a serious look to him was trying to hide absolutely nothing. He smiled, knowing she was trying to sense him out. His smile was affectionate and she felt like she knew him even though she was sure she didn't.  
  
"So, you are aware of your powers." Leo nodded with this revelation.  
  
Pierce was shocked. She looked at Darryl who looked unaffected by this.  
  
"He knows." Leo replied to her disbelief.  
  
"How does he know? Are you all witches or what?" Pierce became angry, FINALLY she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I'm a white lighter. Paige is half white lighter, half witch, like you. And Phoebe and Piper are witches. And Prue was a witch."  
  
"Who are all these people? Besides you."  
  
"The Halliwell sisters. There seemed to only be 3 of them then Paige popped up and now Darryl found you. So that makes 5."  
  
"I am not their sister."  
  
"Will you at least meet them?" Leo pleaded.  
  
"I have got a job to do!" Pierce knew there was nothing pending.  
  
"I can cover for you." Darryl said finally speaking.  
  
"What? Ugh! Only if you promise to leave me alone after I prove you wrong."  
  
"If I am wrong, I will leave you alone." Leo promised.  
  
"Aren't you an elder anyhow?" Pierce asked coming around the desk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then how are you their white lighter?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then what the hell are you to them?"  
  
"I'm Piper's... husband." Leo struggled to say the words, he touched Pierce lightly then they orbed.  
  
"I can orb on my own you know!" Pierce barked then looked around.  
  
They had orbed into a large very old looking home, more vintage then anything else. The house seemed to be completely made of wood and it looked like the home a witch would live it. But to the normal person it just looked like someone had a funky house.  
  
Pierce had realized she had practically been yelling in the face of a man looking to be about her age. He had dark hair and a mysterious look to him. Neither of them spoke for a minute and Pierce became oddly aware of the way she looked.  
  
Her long thick dark brown hair was down and flowed in soft curls at the bottom like it usually did. Her green sharp eyes were hidden behind glasses that she wore when she worked for reading the fine print in some files. She was wearing jeans today with a black top that split at the elbow and fell down.  
  
"You said she was a detective Leo." The man she had been staring at said to Leo.  
  
"She is." He replied.  
  
"She doesn't look like one."  
  
"Pierce, this rude white lighter is Chris." Leo introduced him.  
  
Chris was tall with tousled dark brown hair and dark eyes that were just begging for a challenge. She sensed he was a white lighter but also something else, she wasn't exactly sure what but it was something. He was one of the most attractive men she had seen in a while and most of the really good-looking ones were convicts.  
  
"What kind of detective are you?" Chris asked her, he was still really close and it didn't even bother her.  
  
"Homicide." Pierce answered.  
  
"Chris, don't scare her." A very pretty woman who put off an aura of serious power came into the room with a big smile on her face and a baby on her hip.  
  
"Pierce Halliwell, this is Piper Halliwell and Wyatt." Leo said taking Wyatt in his arms.  
  
Piper handed Wyatt to Leo then extended her hand to Pierce. She was even more beautiful close up. She had the same long dark brown hair that Pierce was so proud of. Piper was the oldest of the three at the moment but Pierce knew that Piper had not always been the oldest. Pierce could tell that Piper was very earth drawn and it made her a good mother.  
  
"She looks so much like mom." Pierce turned to where the voice came from.  
  
"Phoebe, this is Pierce." Piper said taking over Leo's job of introducing people.  
  
"I know." Phoebe came into the room.  
  
She was close to the same height as Piper but she seemed to be the shorter sister. Phoebe had short dark hair and wore a very cute slinky white top. Phoebe was very pretty too which seemed to be running in the family. She wore a huge happy grin and she could feel that Phoebe was tapping into her feelings and it felt like Phoebe was trying to resist.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" Phoebe said coming in and giving Pierce a big hug that made Piper laugh.  
  
"Hi, I'm fine, thank you." Pierce replied but smiled at her.  
  
"So, you can orb on your own?" She turned to see a girl she knew had to be Paige.  
  
Good looks did run in the family, but Paige was very fair skinned with red hair that she knew wasn't really the color. She knew it was naturally dark like the rest of them. Paige had big full lips and a jumpy sort of look to her, like she was about to jump up and down.  
  
"I can orb on my own, yes." Pierce answered her, breathing her in.  
  
"Did you ever have problems at first?" Paige asked her.  
  
"Yeah for a while I could only half way orb or I would orb and be in the middle of the places where I was suppose to be orbing to. My uncle Patrick couldn't orb, he was full witch so he wasn't capable of orbing, so he taught me that orbing was the most important thing I could do." Pierce went on, she loved Patrick and missed him horribly.  
  
"Uncle?" Piper jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah he lives in LA, Patrick Halliwell." Pierce answered.  
  
"We have an uncle!" Phoebe cried.  
  
Pierce smiled, I could get use to having sisters, she thought to herself. But they wouldn't treat you like a sister, she heard in her head. She had always had that nagging at the back of her brain, she tried to drown it out. Uncle Patrick had told her once that she been cursed as a child and Patrick's attempts to turn it around where almost successful but fell short by an inch and she was left with a hateful little voice in her head.  
  
"Pierce, we are all dying to know, why didn't the sisters know about you before?" Chris asked, he really was a smart-ass.  
  
"Not that its any of your business," She shot at Chris. "But I didn't even know of any other Halliwell's besides Patrick, Penny and Patricia. And I never met Sam or Patricia."  
  
"You never met them either?" Paige asked with a smile.  
  
"No, from what Patrick said Sam use to come around but he stopped after a while." Pierce said trying not to let them see that it hurt her to say that.  
  
"Well, Pierce, do you want something to drink?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah I could really go for something to drink." Pierce replied.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went smoothly they talked about a few things that had nothing to do with what was going on and when the sun was going down Pierce realized that she had been there for almost six hours. She felt a connection with these people that she couldn't find anywhere else except in the home of Patrick Halliwell. The way that Leo hovered over Piper even though Pierce knew they were not together anymore made Pierce long for something like that and the way that Phoebe and Paige messed with each other made her want a sister more then anything.  
  
They talked a while longer until Pierce knew she had to get back to the office to get her things and then go home. She hugged the three sisters and she felt a serious pain when she knew she had to leave. Orbing back to office and getting her things she thought about gong back to their house and staying with them, they were all so nice to her and she felt like they actually wanted her there.  
  
She was contemplating this on the drive home when her cell phone rang. It was Bryan, her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey babe, where you been?" Bryan asked.  
  
"I went to see some people." She wasn't exactly lying.  
  
"Cheating on me again?" He accused.  
  
"Bryan I never cheated on you."  
  
"Whatever Pierce, who did you see?"  
  
"Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews."  
  
"Long lost sisters? Hah, who would want you?"  
  
"I'll be home soon." She replied and hung up the phone.  
  
She hated going home and she hated Bryan and she hated his stupid pit bull but he was the person who had been there this whole time and besides the fact that he didn't know she was a witch he knew everything else. She wanted to turn around and go right back to work and stay there or go to the Halliwell Manor and stay there.  
  
"What took you so long?" Bryan barked as she came in.  
  
Bryan was thirty and he had worked for her uncle for 3 years before he moved to LA then found Pierce in San Francisco. She had been desperately trying to escape Bryan but he had found her and she could escape now, everyone asked her why she stayed and she didn't know why but where would she go and chances are he would follow her. Bryan was a huge man, he was deadly attractive and good in bed but he had a temper that could kill a person.  
  
"Traffic." Pierce answered as she came in and put her purse and briefcase on the table.  
  
"Don't lie to me." He yelled at her getting right in her face.  
  
"I'm not Bryan."  
  
"Who's Leo?"  
  
"Leo? Leo as in Pipers husband?" Pierce asked looking at Bryan.  
  
"He called here looking for you, he says Darryl gave him your number, who's Darryl?" Bryan growled.  
  
"I work with Darryl, he was the tall black man that has the office next to mine." She was exhausted with Bryan's accusations.  
  
"You cheating on me with a black guy? Is that what keeps you at the office so late?" He grabbed her by her upper arm.  
  
"Let go of me Bryan."  
  
"You aint denying it!" Bryan barked right in her face.  
  
"Get off of me Bryan!" Pierce cried.  
  
"You bitch! You lie to damn much!" Bryan yelled and slapped her across the face.  
  
It stung but she was use to it. He let go of her arm but threw her to the ground. She hit the ground hard on her back. Damn him, she thought to herself. She was about to push herself off of the ground and get up but he kicked her in the side. She let out a pain filled scream as flames began to burst up from the living room sofa. Bryan didn't even stop with that, he kicked her again and again and as he kicked her everything in the apartment started to catch fire.  
  
"You stupid bitch! This would have been fine had you stayed away from those stupid Halliwell sisters! And Leo! Leo should have known I would have found out!" Bryan wouldn't stop kicking her.  
  
Bryan's screams about Leo reminded her that Leo was a white lighter and what a way to find out if she really was a Halliwell with that in mind she began to scream Leo's name. This just made Bryan kick her harder she let out one final scream before she passed into darkness.  
  
"Piper, I think she's coming around!" Pierce heard what sounded like Chris yell.  
  
Everything was pretty cloudy and it looked like there was three Chris's leaning over her and three Pipers running into the room and three Leo's following her.  
  
"Ughhh... What happened?" Pierce's memory returned in a flood. "Where is Bryan?"  
  
Chris's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I vanquished him." Leo said simply.  
  
"Wait, you can't vanquish normal people." Pierce replied.  
  
"No, you cant." Leo looked pained that he was the one to tell her.  
  
"You mean that..." Pierce didn't finish.  
  
"Bryan was a demon, pretty rough one too." Phoebe said coming into the room with a cup of steaming herb tea. "He worked along side Cole for a while. Cole must have known all along."  
  
"If he was a demon how did I go all this time not knowing?" Pierce asked sitting up.  
  
"Well he had some sort of shielding spell. When Cole was around he had in listed a few demons who needed the money to watch over the Halliwell sisters and for you and Paige to remain unknown. It was working for a while." Leo answered.  
  
"How did you know I was in trouble?" Pierce asked Leo as she took a sip of the tea from Phoebe.  
  
"I was a white lighter for the Halliwell sisters, and that means all of them. If you had called my name or Chris's we would have come running. Its amazing that you thought to call me in that kind of state."  
  
"Well, what else could I have done. It was like he had taken my powers or something. How bad of shape was I in?"  
  
"He did a binding spell on you. You were so beaten up it was a wonder that you where even breathing." Piper answered.  
  
"I healed you." Chris boasted.  
  
Piper smiled and looked at Pierce. Relief was written all over her face and Pierce knew that Piper really cared about her even though it wasn't said.  
  
"Pierce, your house was completely burnt to the ground." Leo said.  
  
Pierce breathed in deeply and looked down at the ground. She had guessed that much sense she was here and not there. She let her face fall into her hands and let a few tears slip out, where was she going to live now?  
  
"You can stay here." Phoebe said standing and taking a seat next to Pierce.  
  
Pierce looked up at her.  
  
"I don't want to impose. Your lives seem hard enough without me here."  
  
"Pierce," Piper said taking the other side of the sofa and Paige sitting next to her. "If you don't stay here, where will you go? And in this state you are vulnerable. You don't know what else is out there. Being recognized as a Halliwell sister is not a great thing when you aren't protected. We have Chris and Leo here and that is enough to cover all four of us. Pierce if you are a charmed one then you are in as much danger as we are every day." 


	2. Chapter 2

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The week that followed was mainly Pierce settling into the manor and the girls getting to know one another. Things were becoming easier. Pierce would wake up at 7 and be out of the door by 8 but Piper was always waiting in the kitchen for Phoebe and Pierce to get coffee. It was becoming a ritual and everything was running smoothly until Pierce got a case she couldn't handle on her own.  
  
"Pierce," she received the call from Darryl at around 2am. "We have got some serious damage over here on ridge way and cypress. You really need to get your ass over here."  
  
Pierce had learned that it didn't matter what time it was in this business. You will be there when you are called or else your ass could be on the line.  
  
Pierce was hurtling down the stairs fifteen minutes later with her hair in a ponytail and her briefcase in her hand. She was tumbling through the kitchen for a soda when she noticed Chris sitting in the living room over a photo album. He looked up instantly and shut the book.  
  
"What are you doing?" He barked.  
  
"Going to work." Pierce answered still not moving.  
  
Chris got up and crossed the room to where Pierce stood. She was totally taken with him but she couldn't let him know it. Her mother had had a relationship with a whitelighter that had resulted in two girls left without their birth parents. Pierce took a deep breath, Chris had to be at least a foot taller then her and had eyes of coal that could blow your mind.  
  
"Despite the way I feel right now," Chris said looking down at her. "This can never happen."  
  
Pierce looked down then smiled and headed for the door. She wrenched the door open then set out across the lawn to her silver civic. By the time she got into the car she could feel the tears running down her face. Why was she letting this guy get to her? Too much guy trauma was a very bad thing.  
  
She pulled her car right next to Darryl's and got out. She was totally not paying attention to where she was going and when she finally looked up she stared into the face of a very attractive man. He had jet-black hair and a wicked grin on his face. The moment that Pierce realized he was a demon she dropped her briefcase but he was to fast for her. He clamped his hand shut and froze her. Then he touched her arm and they both shimmered.  
  
Pierce's defense was non existent as this creature pushed her into the dirt. She was powerless, as she looked around her she tried to figure out where she was. She hand a mouth full of dirt and her hair was now matted and messy.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Pierce shrieked.  
  
"No, hell is where you are." The man hissed.  
  
He kicked Pierce in the back and told her to shut up.  
  
"Master, I've brought her to you." The man said in a small voice.  
  
"You have not let Him hear of this have you?" a thick deadly voice said from behind Pierce.  
  
"No, my lord."  
  
"Good, this is a charmed one, I can feel it. Who is her whitelighter?"  
  
"Chris Perry, my lord."  
  
"Ah, I will handle him. If He finds out about this you will regret it forever."  
  
So she had to find this guy. It was the only way out of this and who was this guy and how could she tell it was him? And how was she supposed to get away from this guy without making a lot of noise.  
  
"Now you listen here, you better not try any funny business on me." The man barked.  
  
Hours later Pierce was still sitting in the dirt her face tear streaked. I cant be helpless she thought to herself. I have got to do something. She turned her head slightly and saw that the man was sleeping she mumbled a spell that would make his slumber into a very deep sleep sort of a coma and with that she broke through the spell he had put on her. Although he had done an excellent job on the spell and it was almost impossible to get out of Pierce still found a way.  
  
"Which way is either out of here or to the source?" She mumbled.  
  
She looked in front of her and saw tons of tiny little bridges leading out into nowhere. I have got to start somewhere she thought to herself and took the one nearest her. She took off running like a banshee and the chances where she wouldn't come out of this alive but she had to try.  
  
"What is a charmed one doing down here?" a rough voice said behind her.  
  
She turned to face a very large red-faced demon. He looked annoyed but she wasn't getting any annoyance vibes from him.  
  
"I need to get out of here. Pierce said to the demon, for once she wasn't scared, she had bigger things to worry about.  
  
"You're a charmed one you should know how to get out." The demon said and shimmered.  
  
Ah! She thought to herself. She turned back the way she was going and kept walking, she decided that running maybe wasn't the answer. She walked and walked for what seemed like hours until she felt an unearthly presence behind her.  
  
"Oh god..." She breathed.  
  
She felt practically a death grip on her from behind and it took her to her knees. They buckled and she fell onto the ground. Fight it Halliwell, she barked to herself. She pushed her way out of it painfully and stood.  
  
"Pierce Halliwell?" A man said coming towards her.  
  
He was tall with wide shoulders and a scary look to him. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. But she recognized him from pictures in Phoebe's room. He had a demonic look to him and she was sure she knew who he was.  
  
"Your some jerk to put a spell on an unsuspecting person." Pierce said looking down at the ground.  
  
"I felt Phoebe scrying for you days ago." The man said.  
  
"Days?" Pierce asked.  
  
"It was three days ago actually." He said.  
  
"Phoebe did?"  
  
He nodded and Pierce was flooded by emotions. She never thought they would care that much about her. She looked up at this man her eyes watered down.  
  
"I can take you back up. It would give me a reason to see Phoebe also." He said with a smile.  
  
He placed his hand on her arm and they shimmered. She was becoming sick from all of this shimmering it was nothing like orbing. They ended up on the front porch of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
The door opened and teary-eyed Piper stood in front of them. She was shocked for a moment then threw her arms around Pierce. When she pulled Pierce into the hallway she saw that Chris, Leo, Paige and Phoebe were all standing right behind the door.  
  
"What, we vanquished you." Paige barked coming around the door.  
  
"In another world you did." Cole replied.  
  
"What do you think you are doing showing your face here?" Paige yelled at the man.  
  
"No, no he was the one who brought me back. He didn't hurt me." Pierce tried to cover for him.  
  
"She was kidnapped and for some reason she thought to come to me." He said.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe looked like she was about to snap him in half. "How could she have been down there without you knowing? She couldn't have!"  
  
"She was, you better watch your selves. I don't know who did this and until I do you aren't safe." Cole said to them.  
  
"Come in." Piper said still clinging to Pierce.  
  
"What?" Chris barked.  
  
"Come in Cole." Piper said ignoring Chris.  
  
Leo didn't say anything as Cole passed him and went into the living room. Piper told Chris to take Pierce upstairs and heal her then get out the book of shadows so she might be able to recognize the demon. With Chris's hand on her back he orbed them to the attic claiming that she wasn't in the shape to walk.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked her as ran his hand over her burns and cuts and bruises.  
  
"I don't know." Pierce answered easily.  
  
"You have been gone for four days and you don't know anything? You know that they even contacted your uncle, he nearly went insane looking for you. He just went home this afternoon in case you showed up there." Chris sounded pissed.  
  
"Chris, stop okay? I don't know why someone kidnapped me and not Piper or Phoebe or Paige! But I do know that had I not found Cole I would still be there awaiting my death most likely!" Pierce was getting hysterical.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." He said softly.  
  
She looked at him carefully. He carried a huge burden, something that prevented him from being to close to her. She stood up and went over to the book of shadows. She had to figure out who this guy was and what he wanted. Chris got up and stood behind her. After flipping through pages and pages in the book and not recognizing any of them she sighed.  
  
"I don't recognize any of them. Except Bryan. I didn't know he was a major demon." She said turning to look at Chris.  
  
She felt so short standing in front of him. He was so attractive and it was obvious that he never showed emotion. He smiled and gave her what started as a hug and just ended up as him holding her. She rested her head on his chest and his arms encircled her and she tapped into his feelings of peace.  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Piper said walking into the room.  
  
"No." Chris said looking at the book again.  
  
"I think I'm going to go eat something, I'm hungry." Pierce said and Piper followed her down the stairs.  
  
They were going into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Chris answered it, it was Darryl. He came into the living room and immediately went to Pierce.  
  
"What are you doing standing in the middle of the witch battle when you should be in bed, hunh?" Darryl said loudly.  
  
Pierce laughed at him.  
  
"You've been spending to much time with these Halliwell's." He said and handed her a folder.  
  
"Work?" Pierce asked opening the file.  
  
"Kind of more then that Pierce." He said softly.  
  
She looked up at him then looked at the file. She gasped and dropped it kicking it away from her. Chris instinctively went to her and she collapsed in his arms.  
  
Piper picked up the file and put a hand over her mouth. She looked up at Chris who was holding Pierce pretty tightly she had curled up against him.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked coming towards them.  
  
"What did you have to show me that!?" Pierce sobbed into Chris's chest.  
  
"Its your case, Pierce, I begged them to let me or someone else take it but they wouldn't let anyone else take it. I'm sorry." Darryl answered.  
  
Phoebe and Paige had joined Piper and were leaning over the folder too. They both looked up at Pierce with pained expressions. Pierce cried harder as each minute passed and she realized what was going on.  
  
"Pierce..." Paige said softly. "I know what it's like to lose the people or person that took care of you."  
  
"So do we." Phoebe said indicating themselves.  
  
"So do I." Chris whispered.  
  
The girl's uncle, Patrick, had died in an apartment he rented in San Francisco for business. He had been murdered and the way it looked to the rest of them, it was from super natural causes. Patrick couldn't be dead, Pierce thought to herself.  
  
"It's a mistake." Pierce choked.  
  
They all looked at her. They knew she wasn't going to take this easily.  
  
"They have the wrong guy." Pierce said pushing away from Chris.  
  
She yanked the folder out of Pipers hands and opened it. She flinched and pushed the pictures out of the way. She pulled out the report and read it slowly. Fifty-six year old male, black hair, balding. She dropped the folder when she read the last significant details: A tattoo on his left ankle with the word Halliwell.  
  
She dropped to the floor with the folder. Why did it have to be true! Chris kneeled to pick her up but she smacked him away from her. Paige, Piper and Phoebe all got down on their knees next to Pierce. The four girls embraced. It was amazing that they were so close after not knowing each other long. Maybe two weeks. The four girls sat on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other, each crying for the pain of the next.  
  
The next day the four girls piled into Pierce's civic and went to the apartment that Patrick had owned in San Francisco. Pierce knew the place but not as well as she knew their home in LA. Patrick's wife her aunt Camille had died almost 15 years ago leaving Patrick to take care of Pierce on his own for the rest of her years at home with him.  
  
"What's this?" Piper said picking up a thick packet of papers.  
  
"It's the deed on the house. That's why all of his stuff is here. I didn't know there was so much going on. And I didn't know that for the instant that he came home he was killed! This is all my fault." Pierce said sitting in a kitchen table chair that wobbled.  
  
"Pierce, this is no ones fault. Don't you dare blame this on yourself." Paige said leaning down to fix the chair.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Pierce replied.  
  
"Well, well." Paige said pulling something out from under the chair.  
  
It was a piece of paper with Pierce's name scribbled on the front. Paige handed it to her and she opened it.  
  
Dearest Pierce,  
  
By the time you get this it will be long gone. It is with the deepest  
regret that I have to write this in a letter and not tell you myself.  
But I am so terribly ashamed that I cannot bring myself to tell you.  
Your life was changed in a whirl and I know this and your newfound  
sisters show the deepest of love towards you. My love you are a  
charmed one by blood that runs deep but you are not a daughter of  
Patty, or of Sam. You are the child of a beautiful female whitelighter  
and a man in love. You are the daughter of Patrick Halliwell and  
Jennifer Wilder. Your grandmother Penny thought it was in the best  
interest of the child to believe she was the daughter of a women she  
was bound to never meet instead of a love child between a whitelighter  
and a witch. Still, as it is, you are more powerful then all that were  
ever created. Your Grandmother Penny blessed you with a gift that none  
other could have. My child you have to find this gift on your own you  
cannot depend on me to knowledge you in these areas. Your sisters will  
remain your sisters and they know the truth and have for days and they  
acted no differently. If anything as the days progressed they became  
more and more worried. I am sorry to leave you with such a memory of  
me. My love dearest I will visit you.  
  
Patrick Halliwell 


	3. Chapter 3

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Pierce's life was different now. She wasn't treated any differently then she had been before and in the last week anyone that the girls had run into the Pierce didn't know they introduced her as their sister. When she told Chris it was like a huge weight had been lifted from him and he started to become more affectionate to her. Pierce sat on her bed thinking about all of this when her bedroom door was thrown open.  
  
"Get up!" Phoebe cried excitedly.  
  
"Why?" Pierce said but stood anyway, dropping the file of her case on the bed.  
  
"We are going to the club, we are going to throw a party for Piper and Leo!" Phoebe was so excited that Pierce got excited too.  
  
"What for?" Pierce said as she rummaged through her closet.  
  
"Her pregnancy of course you genius!"  
  
Pierce remembered the day that Leo had gotten Piper pregnant for the second time. The girls knew all about it even though they weren't there because Chris would have disappeared if they hadn't. But Leo and Piper had learned that Chris was their son and Leo had almost lost his mind when he found out that Chris was his son.  
  
"No, no!" Phoebe said taking Pierce's hand and leading her down the hall to Phoebe's room.  
  
After sorting through tons of clothes Phoebe finally picked out a red tank that had only one shoulder strap that also showed most of her belly and a short black pleated skirt. Phoebe fixed her thick long hair to fall down gracefully and did her makeup giving her a smoky eyed sexy look.  
  
"Cops don't know make up!" Phoebe cried when Pierce had said she could do it.  
  
Phoebe had decided on an electric blue slinky top that went down at a V on her belly and a black skirt that started at her knees then split upwards. She looked fabulous and so did Paige in her black salsa dress. The three girls were hardly over dressed when they got to P3 they noticed that everyone was looking especially dressy.  
  
"Whoa, baby you wanna dance?" a guy asked Paige as they walked in.  
  
She shrugged and headed off with the guy. Phoebe and Pierce met up with Piper and they all walked to where Leo, Chris, Darryl, his wife and a few of Piper's friends that she had yet to meet.  
  
"Wow," Chris said standing. "You look great."  
  
Pierce and Phoebe sat down and got drinks.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Piper asked after about half an hour of talk about Darryl and Pierce's job and how baby Christopher is doing.  
  
"She went off to dance with some guy..." Pierce was up in a second after she said it.  
  
Pierce was a detective she knew what guys where like and even in Pipers club Paige wasn't safe from men like that. Phoebe and Piper followed her and the three stretched out across the dance floor looking for Paige. When they all ended up running into each other they knew something was wrong.  
  
"Hey!" Pierce yelled when she saw the man that Paige had danced off with.  
  
"Sup baby?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Where is Paige?" Pierce barked.  
  
"Who? Oh that chick I danced with? She left with some big dude." He said checking out Pierce.  
  
"What did he look like?" Pierce asked.  
  
"Dance with me and I'll tell you." He said with a smile, he was gross.  
  
She walked away from him joining Piper, Phoebe, Chris and a very angry Leo.  
  
"Well?" Leo said when Pierce joined them.  
  
"At least we know that Paige only dates dirty men. He said she took off with some big dude." Pierce answered.  
  
"Well then we shouldn't worry." Piper said. "She does that sometimes."  
  
"Okay if you're sure. I don't feel very good I think I'm going to go home." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"I'll orb you home. You shouldn't be orbing when your sick." Leo was being the big brother.  
  
"Ill do it Leo. You stay with Piper." Chris offered.  
  
"Okay." Leo said skeptically.  
  
They went out the door to P3 and orbed outside when they knew that no one was looking. Chris walked with her into the kitchen after they orbed into the living room. He got Pierce a glass of water. He orbed back to the club without the two of them hardly saying anything to each other.  
  
Pierce went upstairs and showered then got her pj's on and went in the parlor and sat on the sofa and opened the file that she had put off for days. She was intent of finding who had murdered her father but she was still scared of the file itself and the outcome of what would happen if she found out who had done this. Fifteen minutes later she was blessed with Chris's interruption  
  
"Just wanted to check on you to make sure your okay." He said after he'd orbed in.  
  
Pierce nodded. She was aware that she was wearing blue pajama pants and a white tank top and that her hair was in a ponytail and that she had her glasses on but she didn't care. He didn't make her feel like she was on display.  
  
"I'm alright." Pierce answered.  
  
He sat down on the sofa next to her and looked right at her. She turned to TV off.  
  
"You know you looked great tonight. But I like this look better." He was so attractive, he had captivating eyes that you could just sink into.  
  
"I look like I just woke up." Pierce said taking off her glasses and setting the file and her glasses down.  
  
"You look great. What were you looking at?" Chris asked.  
  
"Patrick's file." She looked at it.  
  
"Can't come to say that's your dad?" Chris leaned back.  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"Well then. Ill make a deal with you. When you call Leo your dad ill call Patrick my... yeah." Pierce said.  
  
"Fine you've got a deal." He said with a smile.  
  
The two of them sat there quietly for a minute just staring at each other then Chris leaned in and kissed Pierce. She lifted her arms up to go around his neck as he kissed her slowly. His sensual lips meeting hers and his hands on her soft skin. They leaned back simultaneously and kept kissing his hands grazing her soft skin and her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"You guys WONT believe this!" they heard Paige say.  
  
They both turned to see Paige come into the living room. She pointed her finger at them when she came in.  
  
"It is true!" she cried but she had a big smile on her face.  
  
"How did you know we were here?" Chris asked not getting off of Pierce.  
  
"Piper told me! Oh sorry, I will leave you two alone. Oh I brought Cole home with me! I'm going to try to get him and Phoebe back together." Paige said.  
  
"What?" Pierce looked at Paige. "You hate Cole."  
  
"No I don't!" Paige said with a smile.  
  
Paige left the room. Chris straightened his button up shirt out. And smiled at Pierce.  
  
He kissed her again and the two went back into the lip lock they were in until Cole came into the room. He looked annoyed and expectant at the same time.  
  
"Pierce can we talk?" Cole asked.  
  
"Serves me right, to be making out with my whitelighter on my sisters sofa." Pierce said getting up.  
  
"Well she isn't really your sister or you wouldn't be kissing her son am I right?" Cole said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whats up?" Pierce said.  
  
"Not in front of the whitelighter." Cole said and led her into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Pierce said as they went into the kitchen where Paige was making something that looked like cake mix.  
  
"I heard something, about your father." Cole said. "That's why I'm here. And I see Phoebe but I had to let you know and it wouldn't be fair of me to put it through Paige."  
  
"What is it?" Pierce asked tired of the stalling.  
  
"He was in trade with a demon named Harel. Harel was making sure that you stayed alive, Patrick paid a heavy price for you to survive. Well this Harel was found killed the same way and the same day at Patrick. When I asked around I found that Jennifer Wilder may know more about this than anyone else." Cole said keeping his voice low.  
  
The next day Pierce hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was in a good mood it was Saturday and she was going to go to dinner with Chris that night. It couldn't get much better then that. As she came into the Kitchen she saw Piper and Leo standing in the kitchen holding each other. Her mouth dropped open and she let her hand go to her throat. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Their love was so pure and sweet.  
  
She turned to see Chris standing in the doorway he looked like he might actually cry. He was never sensitive from the way he acted. She walked towards him and gave him a big hug and held him tight. He kissed her forehead and watched his parents.  
  
Paige and Phoebe came into the kitchen. They both stopped and stared at the two. Piper was crying now and Pierce could feel her relief. Something good had happened in that kitchen. When the two finally let go of each other they saw the rest of the gang standing in the kitchen. It was a great day.  
  
"I'm passing my position over." Leo said, he sounded happy.  
  
"Leo, that's great. Is it what you want?" Phoebe said looking at him.  
  
"I want to be with my family. I want to get to know Pierce, I want to spend more time with Wyatt. I want to see Chris's birth. I want to watch my son fall in love." Leo said looking at Chris.  
  
"To late, Dad." Chris said with a smile.  
  
Pierce looked up at him. He was just too good to be true. Well she didn't have to think about why this couldn't happen she was happy to see that Piper and Leo were back together. She had the biggest grin on her face. Like she couldn't wipe it off.  
  
"Hey! Lets go to the park or something, lets do something outside its such a beautiful day!" Phoebe was happier then anyone else in the whole house.  
  
The seven of them, including Wyatt, went to the zoo. Piper and Leo held hands and Paige, Phoebe and Pierce ran around like little kids. Chris acted like the adult he always was but he laughed at the girls and Wyatt who was being pushed in his little stroller by Chris.  
  
When they got home Pierce changed and Chris went home to get ready. They were going to go on their first date ever and Pierce was so nervous that after he shower she went downstairs and got her sisters to help her get ready. Pierce ended up wearing a black dress that's bottom started above her knee and went down in a slice to her calf. She wore her hair up and no jewelry.  
  
Chris was early so they made him wait, when she got down the stairs and saw him she melted. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants and he was holding a dozen roses.  
  
"Did you actually buy those?" Phoebe asked him as Pierce came down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, and I actually brought my car." Chris answered.  
  
"You have a car? That's like Leo having a car! It's not possible." Phoebe joked.  
  
Chris and Pierce left and got into his car. He had gotten reservations at a restaurant that Phoebe had recommended. It was small but very elegant. Chris paid and Pierce made a joke about how whitelighter's never have money. When he brought her home they sat in the car for a minute and he gave a long soft kiss then walked her to the door and gave her another kiss.  
  
"I'm going to go home so this seems like an actually date and me not being your whitelighter." Chris said with a smile.  
  
Pierce smiled and gave him another kiss then went into the house and leaned against the door after she closed it. She went up the stairs and got dressed for bed and went and sat in front of the file. She finally decided that she needed to find Jennifer.  
  
"I'm sorry I know it's late." Pierce said hugging him.  
  
He groaned and leaned on her.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor." Pierce said pulling back.  
  
"What?" He asked going for a cup of coffee.  
  
"I need you to help me find Jennifer or Sam Wilder. They are both whitelighter's."  
  
"Wilder? As in Paige's dad and your mom?" He said reaching into the fridge for the milk.  
  
"So, that makes us like cousins twice. That's funny. Anyway, yes Chris."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Help me, or I'll get Cole to." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"Fine, I'll help you. I don't want you near Cole." Chris said stirring his coffee.  
  
"And why not?" Pierce turned to see Cole standing right behind her.  
  
Chris left his cup where it was and got between Cole and Pierce.  
  
"Because I don't want my girlfriend being around demons that are planning to kill her." Chris had just referred to Pierce as his girlfriend.  
  
"Chris, let it go, we have bigger things to worry about." Pierce said putting her hand on his back.  
  
"Yeah, Chris, take orders from her." Cole said laughing.  
  
Chris took a swing at him, slugging him right in the face. Pierce jumped in front of Chris just in time for Cole to throw a fireball into Piece's stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She didn't catch fire and she didn't blow up, she fell on the floor and didn't move for the few minutes when it seemed like time was standing still and neither of the moved. 


	4. Chapter 4

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Leo leaned over Pierce his hand pressed to her stomach. Her whole body jolted and she opened her eyes. She was in a serious amount of pain. She let out a strangled cry from the pain as Leo pressed his hand harder on her stomach. It hurt the most where Leo was pushing.  
  
"Leo!" Pierce cried in pain.  
  
Leo ignored her and pressed harder. She screamed out in pain as Leo closed his eyes. She shut hers tight as the pain started to subside. Slowly it began to seep out of her and she noticed a puddle of blood around Leo's hand. Almost twenty minutes later Leo pulled his hand that was now soaked in Pierces blood off of her stomach and leaned against the wall behind him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he said looking at Pierce.  
  
"Yeah." She said shakily.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Piper said as Chris leaned down to heal Leo who swatted him off.  
  
"I'm dead Chris I don't need to be healed. I'm just worn out that's all it is." Leo said nonchalantly.  
  
"What happened?" Piper barked as she got a mop out for Pierce's blood.  
  
"No Piper, don't mop it up. Let Pierce stay there for a second, it will clean itself up." Leo said still not getting off of the floor.  
  
"I am still asking what happened." Piper said putting up the mop.  
  
"Chris... punched me." Cole sounded like a three year old.  
  
"Well, you threw a fireball at my girlfriend." Chris replied.  
  
"So, you punched Cole. Cole tried to kill your girlfriend. Makes so much sense." Piper said watching as the blood around pierce seemed to disappear.  
  
"I tried to throw a fireball at Chris because I knew he couldn't die." Cole said rolling his eyes.  
  
Pierce sat up her hair was covered in blood but she didn't care. She glared at Cole as she stood. She pushed past him and went up the stairs to take a shower. She stripped off her clothes and threw them in the sink as she got into the shower. Moments after she got in the shower the door opened, she knew it was Chris. Her sisters would have come in talking.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine Chris." Pierce said as she washed her hair.  
  
"Leo said that your whitelighter abilities kept you from dying." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah that's cool." She reached for a towel after she was done in the shower.  
  
She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower. He long hair hung down as she held the towel up. She knew she probably looked pretty hot to Chris but she walked past him out of the bathroom and into her room. He orbed into her room, now he was determined.  
  
"You can't stay mad at me." Chris said very matter of factly.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Chris." She said getting really close to him.  
  
"Then why are you acting like this?" Chris asked her, putting one arm around her back.  
  
"I don't know." She said leaning against him.  
  
He smiled and put his other arm around her. She looked up at him he was so hot. His dark hair fell over his eyes and his dark sexy eyes stared into hers. She kissed him slowly letting him hold her and run his hands through her wet hair.  
  
The next morning Pierce woke to the sound of Chris breathing. He had stayed the night after the incident and they had ended up in bed together. She laid there staring at him. He made her feel more peaceful and grounded. She looked at the clock. It was almost 9 and she knew Piper would be awake.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chris mumbled as she put a tank top and running shorts on.  
  
"To go make sure I didn't freak Piper out to much." Pierce smiled.  
  
"You look great." Chris said as he rolled out of bed himself.  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs." She said and kissed him.  
  
She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. No one was in there. She heard Piper playing with Wyatt in the solarium. The sun was shinning through the stained glass windows and Leo was sitting on the floor with Piper and Wyatt.  
  
"Well good morning. You look much better." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well I feel a lot better and Leo thank you so much." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"It's my job." He said but he smiled. "To take care of my sister-in-laws."  
  
Pierce laughed and sat on the floor. Wyatt liked her a lot and showed it. He toddled up to her with his favorite toy and handed it to her. She smiled and took it. He put his hand out and she orbed it into his hand. He giggled and crawled back to Leo.  
  
"So how is Chris? He sounded pretty worn out after last night." Leo winked at her.  
  
"Shut up." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"You know what the elders are going to say." Leo said softly.  
  
"I don't care about the stupid elders." Pierce said adamantly.  
  
"Right on sister." Piper said as she played with Wyatt.  
  
Leo shot her a glance and she just kept on playing with Wyatt. Pierce loved her, she was so grounded and easy to live with. She worried about everyone but herself when something went wrong. Leo was the same way. They belonged together and if he hadn't come back she would have made him somehow. Because him and Piper belong together and they had to make sure that everything was going smoothly. Without them nothing would.  
  
"They are going to say that I am from the future and that I am a whitelighter and anything else they can find to pick on." Chris said coming into the room.  
  
Pierce looked up at him. She knew that he was the love of her life, just sitting on the floor looking up at him she knew there wasn't anyone else for her. She turned to look back at Piper who had a knowing look on her face. She nodded when Pierce finally looked up at her.  
  
"Chris, the elders asked me to see to it that you saw them." Leo said standing.  
  
"Why? Were we that loud?" Chris was trying to hide his anger with a joke.  
  
"Chris." Pierce scolded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with you Leo." He said. "Let's go now, I'm bored."  
  
"Fine." Leo said and they both orbed in a swirl of white lights.  
  
Pierce put her head in her hands. She was officially defeated. A million demons and men like Cole could come after her and her life would be no different then it was right now. She loved Chris and it hurt to see him and Leo angry with each other and it hurt her even more to think of what the elders would say.  
  
"They hate us all." Piper said sliding over to Pierce and putting her arms around her.  
  
Pierce excepted the embrace gratefully.  
  
"Me and Leo had all kinds of problems before we had any chance of being together. It's a process my sister." Piper said with a smile.  
  
Piper and Pierce finally got off of the floor and Piper leaned to pick up Wyatt. Pierce stopped her and lifted him up herself.  
  
"I'm not disabled. Just pregnant." Piper said.  
  
"So, if you don't have to be doing heavy lifting why would you want to?" Pierce said with a smile. "He's getting so big! Big boy!"  
  
Piper laughed as Pierce handed him over and Piper took him upstairs for his nap. She turned on the radio in the kitchen and started to clean. I'm Shakin' came on and Pierce started to dance around the kitchen as she cleaned.  
  
"You know, you were always sexy when you danced." Pierce turned when she heard the voice.  
  
"Bryan, your dead." Pierce said she was clutching a dish so hard her knuckles were turning white.  
  
"You're so sexy. I miss you, come home sweetie." He said to her, he looked the exact same he did the day he had died.  
  
"Get out of my house!" Pierce yelled.  
  
"This isn't your house. This isn't your family. Chris doesn't love you. You don't belong here." Bryan hissed then disappeared.  
  
Pierce let the plate slip from her hand to the floor it crashed loudly but she didn't notice it she just stared at the place where Bryan had just been standing.  
  
"You don't know anything Leo. Just go back to being the bad parent you and we can just get over all of this!" Chris yelled at Leo as they orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"Pierce," Leo said looking at her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I think I did. It doesn't matter. Whats going on?" Pierce asked trying to shake the eerie feeling.  
  
Chris looked at Pierce as if he had just realized she was there. Leo looked expectantly at Chris.  
  
"Chris?" Pierce asked him, her voice becoming high.  
  
"Why don't you tell her Leo." He barked at Leo.  
  
"Chris, stop acting like a child." Leo said looking upset.  
  
"Stop it you two. Just tell me what the hell is going on. I'm a witch with a bad temper and you don't want to see me go off. I'm telling you." Pierce said putting her hand on the counter.  
  
"I have to go back. In two days." Chris said and walked out of the room.  
  
Don't lose it Pierce. Its okay just don't let yourself get hysterical. Strong people don't get hysterical when things get hard. Pierce stepped over the broken plate and followed Chris.  
  
"Christopher Wyatt Halliwell Perry! Whatever your name is don't you just walk away from me!" Pierce called after him.  
  
Good Pierce, she thought, cover up your emotions with anger. Its worked in the past hasn't it. He turned around to face her.  
  
"What?" he said looking at her.  
  
"Tell me whats going on!" Pierce yelled.  
  
"The elders are making me leave! I have to go home! Home to my life with Bianca and a dad that I never see and a dead mother!" Chris yelled right back.  
  
Pierce put her hand over her mouth. Her sister couldn't die. This was something she could get hysterical about but she chose not to and to just suck it up and wait.  
  
"Chris, stop being so hostile." Pierce said calmly.  
  
"No I don't even want Bianca but she owns me! The elders put me in her hands now. Life is wonderful isn't it!" Chris threw his hands out.  
  
"Stop it! I mean it Chris. I have to deal with this just as much as you do! It is just as hard for me as it is for you! I cant let you leave and not want to die. Chris I was born to love you! I have known it since I got in your face the first day I was here! Sleeping with you didn't make me love you, I loved you because I loved you!" Pierce cried she lifted her hand to her head and a vase blew up.  
  
"Its cause you're hurt. Sometimes you get powers when you least expect them." Chris said softly.  
  
"I don't care about powers Chris and I don't care about blowing things up! I could blow up all of the elders but it wouldn't make a difference, you would still be gone and I would still be here!" Pierce yelled.  
  
"Pierce, what can we do?" Chris said looking at her.  
  
"Love each other for two more days." She said softly.  
  
"Or the rest of our lives." He said and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Apart." Pierce mumbled into his shirt. 


	5. Chapter 5

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The weeks past and demons came and went in the Halliwell house. Piper was as pregnant as anyone could get and she was happier then she had been in a while. She and Leo seemed to be falling in love all over again and even though Pierce tried so hard to shake it she was still reeling from when Chris left. It was like he would never come back, but she knew she would be seeing him in just a few weeks but in the form of a new born. How strange, she thought to herself as she sat at her desk with papers stacked on her desk. A folder of Jennifer Wilder open on her desk.  
  
"Are you finding anything?" Darryl said coming into her office.  
  
"Says here that she had three children. Giselle, Catherine and Stephanie with James H. Missouri. She is now Jennifer Missouri, he owns a huge oilrig in Texas. Jennifer has a brother named Sam and it only shows a history of Jennifer since she married James. He must have made her become a part of this world or something." Pierce said looking up at Darryl.  
  
"Go home, Pierce. You are killing yourself in work, you have four cases open right now." Darryl said looking at her concerned.  
  
"Three of which I have solved. So they aren't open anymore Darryl." Pierce smiled.  
  
"Go home Pierce! You know you can't stop vomiting because of the fact that you are over working yourself. Leave!" Darryl said loudly. "I'll get Leo over here if you don't."  
  
"Fine you mean, mean old man!" Pierce cried throwing a waded piece of paper at him.  
  
"I'm under attack! Backup!" Darryl yelled running out of the office, he rarely acted like a kid in the office but he knew it made Pierce feel better since Chris left.  
  
Pierce grabbed the folder and shoved it in her briefcase. She walked out of the office saying bye to everyone. She made it to the car and then home but by the time she got through the door she had to run herself to the bathroom. She hurled for a god fifteen minutes before emerging from the bathroom with Leo standing there staring at her with a brotherly look to him.  
  
"Pierce," Leo said concerned. "What is going on?"  
  
"I don't know." Pierce said picking up her briefcase.  
  
"I think I do. I got a call from the elders today." Leo said following her as she went up the stairs.  
  
"Well what else did they have to say? That they are going to take the rest of the world from me too?" Pierce said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't talk like that." Leo said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"They aren't in the ceiling Leo." Pierce said as they reached her room.  
  
He glared at her. He hated when she was sarcastic. She went into her room and closed the door. She emerged moments later with sweat pants and a baggy shirt on with her hair pulled up.  
  
"Bianca contacted the elders weeks ago but they thought they could deal with it without talking to me." Leo said as he followed her back down stairs and into the parlor where Piper was sitting watching TV.  
  
"Bianca wants you to abort your child or she will act." Leo said.  
  
"WHAT?" Pierce cried.  
  
"You're pregnant, with Chris's baby and she wants you to get rid of it before Chris finds out and comes back." Leo said looking at Piper who had a comforting look on her face.  
  
"I'm not pregnant I would know!" Pierce thought for a second, then cried. "Oh no!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Paige said coming into the sitting room and turning off Piper's show.  
  
"That skank wants me to get rid of my baby? I think not. No power on this planet or below it or above it would make me resort to killing an innocent." Pierce had become quit loyal to her innocents.  
  
"Right on!" Piper said.  
  
"Piper that's twice today, stop it." Phoebe said from the other side of the room, Cole behind her.  
  
"Taking that baby out of this world would be like killing what you and Chris had." Cole said with a shrug when Leo glared at him.  
  
"I like you today Cole. Leo do you want me to get rid of the baby?" Pierce asked him incredulously.  
  
"The elders... well they want you..." Leo mumbled.  
  
"So, the elders want me to kill an innocent because some cranky bitch is mad that I stole her man?" Pierce said annoyance building inside her.  
  
"No, they just want to avoid a problem." Leo said.  
  
"Well bring it on." Piper said standing.  
  
"Yeah, we are ready for you. We didn't get this reputation for nothing!" Phoebe agreed.  
  
"I'll kill her before I let her have my little niece or nephew." Paige said with a big grin.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready for it, I won't give this baby up for nothing." Pierce nodded.  
  
"Piper, you cant fight a young woman in that condition!" Leo said loudly.  
  
"Leo, how does she know about their baby and Chris doesn't?" Paige asked.  
  
"Apparently, their child isn't around anymore." Leo struggled to say it.  
  
"What?" Pierce almost folded underneath the words.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Ah, ah!" Piper said loudly.  
  
"Listen, if you can change Chris's entire world then you can change the outcome of your baby." Paige said standing next to her sister.  
  
"It's a girl." Phoebe cried, she was leaned next to Leo.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"We have to wait." Leo said.  
  
"For what?" Paige asked loudly.  
  
"She said that if the child wasn't aborted in 3 months she would be back." Leo answered.  
  
"So we wait for 3 months? Pierce will be showing by then, at least a little bit!" Phoebe said with a huge smile.  
  
The four sisters laughed and sat on the sofa. Coming up with baby names and talking about things when the doorbell rang. Pierce jumped up and went to the door.  
  
"Hello," a man with bleach blonde hair said when she opened the door. "My name is Chevy. I hear you're pregnant."  
  
"Chevy get out of here." Cole said coming to the door and blocking the way.  
  
"It was on your order master." The man said. "You signed the release."  
  
"I will release you if you don't get off this property." Cole said angrily.  
  
"You made the deal. You said to save ones soul I would have the first baby of the youngest charmed one." The man recited it.  
  
Pierce covered her stomach and looked toward Leo who was coming their way, fast. As was Piper, Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"When I made that deal, Paige was the youngest." Cole blurted out.  
  
"Well then let me have her baby." He said looking at Piper.  
  
"No, Piper is the second oldest. Paige doesn't have a baby." Cole answered.  
  
"The I will take this one." He said reaching for Pierce's stomach.  
  
Pierce was defensive automatically. Her foot flew up and knocked his hand out of the way and kicked him in the face. He made a jump towards her and she flipped herself backwards and kicked him in the face. He flew back but was up in a second as Cole shot a fireball at him. The man froze the fireball in the air.  
  
"I will be back. Don't you think for a minute I wont. And when I do I will bring with me any demon you have every wronged and I will get what is mine." He growled.  
  
"You wont find any live ones." Pierce hissed.  
  
"I don't intend to." He said and shimmered.  
  
"What the hell? You gave up my baby?" Pierce yelled at him.  
  
"Hormonal mother... I gave Paige's baby away for Prue's soul. To keep the demons from taking her to the underworld despite her goodness they could have still taken her for that moment when there isn't a place for them.  
  
"You gave away my baby?" Paige cried.  
  
"Wait we didn't even know about Paige for a while." Piper interrupted.  
  
"That's right. Prue was in the underworld for a couple of days before I got a chance to go down and save her." Cole said leaning against the closed door.  
  
"This is so crazy. I have lost my baby to two people in one day!" Pierce cried.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You let my sister sit in hell?" Piper attacked him.  
  
"Not for long. I had to get a space to find her and it took so long." Cole said trying to get out from under Pipers stare.  
  
"Listen, that isn't the point, the point is making sure I keep my baby." Pierce said to Cole. "How can we get rid of him?"  
  
"Well, we would have to get that document." Cole said.  
  
"How do we get it?" Paige asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Cole looked beaten.  
  
"No, I can't lose this way!" Pierce yelled at him.  
  
"Wait, I do remember after I signed it he stuck it in a drawer." Cole closed his eyes. "A drawer in a cabinet. A large one."  
  
"Where? We can find it and vanquish him." Piper said.  
  
"In the underworld." Cole said looking at Leo.  
  
"We have to do it, no matter where it is." Leo said reluctantly.  
  
"Whoa, Leo a whole 180 on loving my baby." Pierce shot at him.  
  
"I want you to keep this baby and for me to be an uncle. I just didn't want to defy the elders but I see that I cant fight you or anyone else on this either, if you are willing to go to hell to save this baby then I will support you 100 percent." Leo nodded.  
  
"We need a vanquishing potion." Paige said and the four sisters went up to the attic.  
  
They returned a while later with a vanquishing potion. They were all ready to go and looked excited.  
  
"Piper, it wouldn't be safe for you to go." Leo said softly.  
  
"They are looking for all kinds of things to get rid of down there. If they get the charmed ones together they could ruin you forever and Leo needs to go to keep them alive."  
  
"Fine." Piper said going to the sitting room and lying down on the sofa.  
  
"We will be back." Leo said right before orbing himself Paige and Pierce and Cole shimmering himself and Phoebe.  
  
Pierce recognized the place instantly, she had been dropped here her first week of being with the sisters.  
  
"Where exactly in hell are we?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes and they walked a ways around lava and ash and numerous demons that backed away when they saw the charmed ones and their bodyguards.  
  
"There." Cole said pointing.  
  
In front of them was a large stone dome. It had demons of all kinds around it and Pierce could feel an unearthly evil just like the one she had felt earlier that night.  
  
"Don't be afraid." Cole said and he shifted into another being.  
  
Pierce made a face. He was a huge red and black faced demon wearing a suit. He looked evil enough as they stalked up to the dome. The demons around were coming towards them. Cole raised his hand and they all fell dead except for one.  
  
A gray toned demon with no hair and yellow teeth came towards Pierce he pounced on her and she threw her hand out and a blue energy ball rolled off of her hand and into its chest. Pierce was surprised, she didn't know she could do that.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head, kid." Cole said baring his yellow teeth.  
  
Cole reached the dome first and broke down the door. The others scrambled in behind him.  
  
"Lets go, Chevy." The demon Cole growled.  
  
"What do you want Cole? You can kill me! You know the rules, kill me and I will get the baby and the life of the youngest then I will just be able to come back anyway." Chevy said with a smooth smile.  
  
Cole took the chance and attacked Chevy.  
  
"Now." Leo hissed.  
  
Pierce began to send out blue energy balls at the entire dome. Every drawer and nook that he could hide such a thing she threw it. She was going to give up when she threw her last energy ball at a blank wall. The wall split open and document rolled out all catching fire. She sent more of them at the documents so all of the burned up.  
  
"Noooo!" Chevy cried.  
  
"Your turn!" Pierce screamed to Paige.  
  
Paige threw the bottle at Chevy, exploding into millions of pieces then Chevy let out a scream and shriveled to the ground into a lump of ash. 


	6. Chapter 6

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Do you actually expect me to feel better now?" Pierce yelled at Darryl.  
  
"Don't yell at me! It's not my fault. You spent to much time with that case open they are going to take it from you if you don't get on it!" Darryl never got mad at her despite the times she had pushed him over the edge.  
  
"I ca- don't want to deal with this right now!" Pierce yelled, Leo had told her that she needed to stop saying cant.  
  
"Well you are going to have to!" Darryl said finally before slamming her door.  
  
"Fine." She said sitting down in her big chair.  
  
She ran her hand over her stomach. She was barely showing yet but she still felt that the baby was part of her. She was 5 months pregnant and that put her right up there with the deadline for when Bianca had claimed to take the world by storm. Screw her, Pierce thought to herself, and screw the elders.  
  
Pierce sifted through her many files and folders and went to the lab to have tests done on blood samples until she realized that the sun had gone down a long time ago. She left the office and headed home to her family. She pulled into the driveway and went to the door. She pushed it open and went inside. Throwing down her briefcase and taking off her shawl so she was just wearing a plain black shirt and jeans.  
  
"Hello," Paige yelled from the kitchen. "How is my niece?"  
  
"Shes fine." Pierce said going into the kitchen.  
  
Paige was making dinner and she had a flashy dress on.  
  
"Who's coming over?" Pierce said hoisting herself up to sit on the counter.  
  
"That isn't safe for the baby!" Paige cried.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Who is coming over?" Pierce asked again.  
  
"You know that guy you set me up with, the one in your office? Mark?" Paige said stirring what looked and smelled like spaghetti.  
  
"Yeah, course." Pierce said orbing an apple into her hand.  
  
"Well, we went out a few times and hit it off so he is coming over here to have dinner with me." Paige said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah so that means I get to spend the night upstairs with my, How to prepare for being a mother book." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"No, you and Leo have some stuff that needs to get done. Piper is still all absorbed in baby Chris and we can't ever find Phoebe when we need her." Paige said stirring the noodles then the sauce.  
  
"What are me and Leo doing?"  
  
"Well, he wants to know whats going on in the future with Chris and what not and I told him he couldn't go alone and Piper said she wanted to stay home with Chris and we can't find Phoebe. So maybe you can just vanquish Bianca and it will be done with and we can live in harmony with our little niece!" Paige said rubbing Pierce's stomach.  
  
"Fine, I'm bored anyway. Leo!" Pierce called.  
  
He orbed into the kitchen. He had a spit up rag on his shoulder and an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Mom, what is going on? When we leaving?" Pierce asked with a smile.  
  
"Now, let me tell Piper." Leo answered.  
  
"Don't forget the spit rag. Don't want to look to suspicious." Pierce laughed at him.  
  
He made a face and orbed back upstairs.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Pierce said leaning back, she hadn't thought a lot about it.  
  
Leo orbed back into the kitchen and told Pierce to hurry up. She jumped off of the counter and followed Leo who had opened a time portal in the basement. It looked like a whirlpool. Leo took her hand and dragged her into the portal. It felt like time stopped when they stepped into it. Pierce closed her eyes and opened them. They were standing in the manor but Pierce could see the age all around the house.  
  
"Chris." They heard a mans voice calling down the stairs.  
  
They waited and saw a young tall man come down the stairs. He was the spitting image of Leo and Leo stood mesmerized. They watched in silence as Chris came from the sitting room into the hall. He saw Leo and Pierce.  
  
Leo grabbed Pierce's hand and orbed them both. They orbed into what looked like scrap yard.  
  
"Where are we?" Pierce suddenly felt cold all over as she looked around.  
  
Leo pointed to a sign. It read San Francisco City Park. Pierce felt a tear slip down her cheek. Chris wasn't lying, it really was this bad in the future. She let her hand rest on the baby growing inside her, thinking to herself, this isn't a life I want you to live in.  
  
"Get rid of that baby and I can change all of this." Pierce heard an evil voice from behind her.  
  
Pierce turned to see Bianca behind her.  
  
"It's time that I showed you how I survived in LA. In the last 5 months of my pregnancy I have fought off more demons then you have ever met." Pierce came towards Bianca.  
  
"I am warning you. I will not give him to you. One way or another I will have what is mine." Bianca growled.  
  
"Come and get it." Pierce said with a cool smile.  
  
Bianca came after Pierce her hands up raised for a fight. Pierce lifted up her leg and kicked Bianca in the chin. She was barely scratched by the kick and came back for more. She threw a potion at Pierce that barely missed her and Pierce decided it was far to annoying to put this off. She jumped up and into the air and kicked Bianca full force in the face with both of her feet then released an energy ball that blasted Bianca into millions of pieces. Pierce fell to the ground. She groaned and looked up to see a mystified Leo, Wyatt and Chris standing over her. She closed her eyes then opened them again, they were still there.  
  
"Leo I can't orb." Pierce said still not moving.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you where pregnant?" Chris asked still astonished.  
  
"See this is why I need to orb!" Pierce said pushing herself off of the ground.  
  
"What is going on?" Wyatt asked.  
  
Pierce looked at him. He gave off an enormous amount of power it almost knocked her back to the ground. He was so powerful it looked like is he just thought about hurting someone it would happen.  
  
"I am your Auntie Pierce, Wyatt!" Pierce said in a false baby voice.  
  
She walked past them, then turned back remembering that she couldn't orb all the way to the house and she was not going to walk.  
  
"I want to go home Leo." Pierce said angrily.  
  
"Pierce, talk to me." Chris said getting in front of her.  
  
"Okay you want to talk Chris? I have lived the last 3 months without you crushing things because of my anger and I'm tired of hurting. I came back here to delete that crazy dominatrix bitch out of this world to keep my baby from being taken from me. Its all I have left and I wont let it go and I want to go back to my life without you because getting over you was the hardest thing I have been having to do!" Pierce unloaded on him.  
  
"Pierce..." Chris said.  
  
"For a lack of a better word." Pierce said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we have to go." Leo said looking at Pierce.  
  
"Damn right we do!" Pierce cried then looked at Wyatt. "Wyatt it was nice to meet you and obviously I have no part in this world or you would have met me. Hope things are good for ya."  
  
"I know who you are." Wyatt said quietly. "I didn't know that Leo was also Chris's son."  
  
"What? Leo is like 400 he can't be my son." Pierce said looking at Leo.  
  
"Not my dad." Wyatt said looking at Pierce's stomach.  
  
"Oh no!" Pierce said putting her hand over he mouth.  
  
"You named your son after me?" Leo said looking at her.  
  
"I thought you said it was a girl!" Pierce cried.  
  
"It was when I was here." Leo said looking at Wyatt and Chris.  
  
"Eve?" Wyatt said sounding all of the sudden helpless.  
  
"What? Two babies?" Pierce cried.  
  
"No, Eve is Phoebe and Cole's daughter and Melinda in our sister. " Chris said looking towards Wyatt.  
  
"Why did they think she was mine?" Pierce said looking towards the sky.  
  
Chris shrugged.  
  
"We have to go." Pierce said again.  
  
"Good idea." Wyatt said sharply.  
  
Leo nodded at both of his sons and took Pierce's hand. They orbed back into the living room where the time portal had opened again. They both stepped into it. The portal had moved to the ceiling and they fell our of the portal onto the floor. Pierce looked at Leo concerned.  
  
"Your baby is fine. I can still feel its energy." Leo said standing up and helping Pierce up.  
  
"That's good." They looked towards the kitchen where giggling could be heard.  
  
"So, you name your baby after me?" Leo said with a grin as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself. I could change it." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Mark were all sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey." Leo said looking at Mark.  
  
"How did it go?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
Leo looked at her as if she had just lost her mind.  
  
"Oh no, get this, he is a witch too! Actually a whitelighter." Paige said with a smile.  
  
"He orbed a minute ago his charges were calling him." Phoebe said, she looked annoyed.  
  
"Oh well. We better not talk about it." Pierce said looking at Leo. "Might alter the future to much."  
  
"Yeah that's true." Leo said they both smiled secretly.  
  
Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Pierce snuck down the stairs for some ice cream when she was sitting on the kitchen counter when a time portal opened in the middle of the kitchen floor. Pierce dropped her ice cream bowl which froze in mid air from the time change then it fell to the ground with a loud crash. Chris stood in the middle of the kitchen. He looked at the portal and with a swift move of his hand he closed it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pierce had yet to move from the counter even after Chris had closed the portal. She sat their numbly staring at him. It was one thing for her to go into his world but for him to come back into hers when she was almost positive he was pissed at her.  
  
"I can't let you do this alone." Chris said sternly.  
  
Pierce jumped down off of the counter barely missing the broken bowl and running to Chris. He threw his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there holding each other until they realized that the whole family was standing in the entrance to kitchen.  
  
"We heard something break." Leo said quietly.  
  
Pierce laughed and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Nothing breaking in here I see." Paige said with a huge smile.  
  
"Well the best to you both." Cole said nodding.  
  
"Cole," Pierce felt so bad that she had to say something. "I'm sorry I have been such a monumental bitch to you lately. You don't deserve that, if you make my Pheebs happy then I'm happy."  
  
Cole looked taken aback as did everyone else in the kitchen.  
  
"Well... it's all right. Thank you." Cole said awkwardly.  
  
"I have a question." Paige said. "What are you going to name her?"  
  
"Her? Who said it was a her?" Leo said putting an arm around Piper who smiled.  
  
"You did!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, maybe you will have a her, Phoebe." Chris said with a smile.  
  
Cole smiled and Phoebe made a face. They said good night and went upstairs. As did Paige, Piper and Leo.  
  
"So what next?" Pierce asked Chris.  
  
"Lets go to bed and think about it tomorrow." Chris said with a smile.  
  
"What about the elders?" Pierce asked as they walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
Pierce fidgeted in her desk chair. The door swung open and Darryl stood there pulling his jacket on.  
  
"Car, now!" Darryl yelled.  
  
Pierce jumped up without asking any questions and grabbed her purse and her shawl. She was sure that Darryl had just found something important.  
  
"I just got a call from a state trooper telling me that they have found a massacre. Six bodies all killed in odd different ways." Darryl said as he sped down the highway with his little flashy light on the dashboard.  
  
When they reached a big empty house on the outskirts of town Pierce lost her balance and hit the ground. There was a serious power coming from the house. She had to do her best to keep from vomiting as she went into the house. Darryl was right, it was a massacre.  
  
"Classic copy cat." Pierce said as they examined the entire house and how all of the people had been killed.  
  
"What kind of copy cat?" One of the two state troopers that had followed them in asked.  
  
"Horror movies. Ever seen scream? I know what you did last summer?" Darryl asked.  
  
"No, I'm an adult, detective." The man said.  
  
"So am I, being a detective means you have to know what is what." Pierce said kneeling to look at one of them.  
  
"Got names on any of these people?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Catherine and Stephanie Missouri are two of them. We recognized them. We are close friends of the father."  
  
"Missouri?" Pierce asked, she knew who they were but didn't want to seem unprofessional.  
  
"Yeah, Missouri girls. Sister Giselle was killed just recently, same scene, different place." The other state trooper said.  
  
"Recognize anyone else?" Darryl asked writing these things down.  
  
"One of them, a cousin, Susan Wilder."  
  
Darryl and Pierce looked at each other. They couldn't hide their shock.  
  
"Darryl, I need to get some shots of this." Pierce said taking out the camera.  
  
She started at the top of the house and worked her way down. The Energy in the house was decreasing rapidly, Pierce could feel it.  
  
"Darryl this is serious. I don't think this can solve with cops all around I need my sisters." Pierce said nodding.  
  
"Go home, get them. Bring them back and we will call them psychics. Hurry it up I can't stick around here without a car for long. Bring Leo and Chris is you can." Darryl said and Pierce left.  
  
She floored it on her way home. When she parked the car she ran into the house. And practically broke the door down.  
  
"Whoa, cool your jets." Piper said to Pierce.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
"I need you guys to come with me and Leo and Chris if you can get them. I just got this case, six people killed in one house. The magical energy in the house is amazing but it was decreasing by the minute." Pierce explained it.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Chris and Pierce were in Darryl's car and Leo and Piper were in Piper's SUV. Paige and Phoebe had decided to take Paige's car. They reached the crime site and there where masses of detectives and police there.  
  
"Finally, I thought I was going to have to hold off theses people forever." Darryl said and led the group into the house.  
  
"Two of the girls are Patricia Makiney and Julia Worthem." Leo said closing his eyes.  
  
"Why can't you read the last one?" Pierce asked.  
  
"She isn't a witch." Leo said looking around.  
  
Chris was holding Pierce's hand he seemed to not have a very big problem with dead people. He looked around as if he were looking for something. He led Pierce to the garage where one of the girls had been crushed but the garage door.  
  
"How do you think she got stuck under that thing? They move slower then practically anything else on this planet." Chris said looking at the garage door.  
  
"I don't know I was thinking that when I first saw her." Pierce said looking at her.  
  
"So do you really think we have a copy cat on our hands?"  
  
The whole group had come back to the house and were in the sitting room contemplating the recent events.  
  
"I think its worse then that." Pierce said looking at Piper.  
  
"I think shes right." Piper said.  
  
"Then what do you think it is?" Paige asked.  
  
"I think we actually have the real things on the loose." Pierce said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darryl sounded confused.  
  
"Well, I mean that I think that somehow, someone has let these fictional characters loose into the world to destroy what they can. The thing I don't get is why they are targeting witches." Pierce said leaning back onto Chris.  
  
"But what characters are you talking about?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Well," Pierce said looking at the files she had opened. "One, by a lake, near an old camp. Hello, Jason. One in a huge house with parents out of town that looked like a personal party — "  
  
"Halloween?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Looks that way." Pierce answered, right now she just wanted to curl up with Chris and talk about the future but she couldn't.  
  
"Then, the one with the whole house of people who were killed in the middle of the night. As if they were still asleep." Darryl said catching on.  
  
"Freddy." Pierce said nodding.  
  
"All of those parents getting killed at a party or something and all of their kids running for their lives."  
  
"Chucky." Cole said.  
  
"Four of the most notorious fictional horror characters." Leo concluded.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, we can't keep letting them kill innocents can we?" Piper said.  
  
"No, we can't." Pierce let herself look at Chris who looked baffled.  
  
"Wait," Cole said. "Have you ever seen Freddy vs Jason?"  
  
"Point being?" Pierce asked after most of them said no.  
  
"Get them all in the same place and they may just kill each other. Power control." Cole said standing.  
  
"I think you might have something Cole. But what if they join forces?" Pierce asked.  
  
"Then we have to kill them on our own but they could most likely just kill each other."  
  
"Well where would we get them together?" Piper said.  
  
"Freddy, he is in your dreams. Michael stalks bad people and baby sitters. Jason has his camp thing. Chucky has the whole hatred for all people but he seems to flock to parents." Cole said looking at Leo who nodded.  
  
"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You have to fall prey to them." Cole said nodding.  
  
"He's right." Leo said.  
  
"Fine, we will. But how?" Piper asked.  
  
"Pierce you have always had the weird scary nightmares..." Leo said.  
  
"Yeah I can take Freddy." Pierce said looking at Chris who raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Paige, you're best chances are being the baby sitter and Michael is killable." Cole said.  
  
"Piper is the mother." Chris said looking at Piper.  
  
"Phoebe that leaves you to track down that camp and sit tight till we can bring them all home." Leo said.  
  
"Well, lets do it then." Pierce said.  
  
"One problem," Chris said. "How do we get Freddy out of Pierces head and then get her awake in case things don't work out? And how do we make sure that the other girls can make it to the camp site?"  
  
"Do you remember when that sandman came and brought your dreams to life?" Leo asked the girls.  
  
"We still have some of that stuff!" Phoebe said jumping up and running up the stairs.  
  
"Well, what if Cole sticks with Phoebe. Chris you stay with Paige and Piper I will stay with you." Leo said looking at Pierce.  
  
"I am independent I can do this on my own." Pierce said hiding her fear.  
  
"Against Freddy?" Chris said looking at her stomach.  
  
"I will be fine!" Pierce exclaimed.  
  
"I have to go." Darryl said getting up off of the floor and looking at Pierce. "I can cover for you for now."  
  
"Thank you!" Pierce shouted as Darryl closed the door.  
  
"Okay," Cole said as Phoebe came back downstairs with a gold bag. "We have to find the camp first. Then we put Pierce asleep there and as soon as we have the rest of the crew with their evil horror movie guys then we can wake her up. Can you fight him off long enough?"  
  
"Yes, I can." Pierce rolled her eyes.  
  
"He could kill you. Even if it is just a dream." Cole warned her.  
  
"Cole, I can do this, stop doubting me."  
  
"I don't know how I feel about not being with you." Chris said looking at her.  
  
"Chris I am capable of handling myself." Pierce was close to hitting him.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." Chris said reluctantly.  
  
"Now, Paige we have to put you in the battle zone. We are going to have to put you in the house where Michael killed all of those people." Leo said looking at Paige. "Chris will be with you and as soon as you can touch Michael. Chris will orb you both."  
  
Leo turned to Piper to tell her what she was going to do. When all of the sudden Phoebe lurched forward. She slammed her eyes closed and made a horrible noise. Minutes later she opened her eyes again to see them all sitting there staring at her and Cole on his knees next to her.  
  
"We can't kill them individually." Phoebe said breathlessly.  
  
"What?" Cole asked.  
  
"Even if it comes right down to it, we can't kill them individually." Phoebe leaned into Cole. "Whoever tried to kill them separately will die. I had a premonition of Piper killing the doll on her own and she died. A man laughed in my premonition and said the only thing that can kill them is themselves."  
  
"Stop trying to prove yourself." Chris said shooting a look at Pierce.  
  
"What?!" Pierce practically screamed.  
  
"Don't piss off a pregnant woman!" Leo yelled to Chris, Piper hit him and he laughed.  
  
"Listen, we have to calm down and figure this out okay?" Cole said sternly.  
  
"Your right, that means that this is all the more important. Chris you have to stick with Paige, if you don't she could be killed." Leo said looking at Chris.  
  
"I wont." Chris said.  
  
"Piper I am going to be with you, unless you want me to watch over Phoebe and Pierce, Cole." Leo said to Cole.  
  
"No I can handle it. I can deal with evil." Cole said rubbing Phoebe's back.  
  
"Okay so we have to get Jason to his camp. Chucky to a parent. Freddy to a dreamer and Michael to a helpless young girl." Chris said. "Piece of cake."  
  
The doorbell rang and Pierce got up and answered it.  
  
"Four more incidents. Each had a witness." Darryl said looking at the group that was still on the floor.  
  
"Damn, what did the witnesses say?" Pierce asked.  
  
"Well all four of them told the police it was a fictional horror movie character." Darryl said.  
  
"They want to be known." Pierce said looking at Darryl. "They are leaving witnesses now."  
  
"We have GOT to get out of here and stop this!" Phoebe said getting up.  
  
"Where was the site of the camp murders?" Cole asked.  
  
"Skylark or something like that." Darryl said.  
  
"Lets get going." Paige said looking at Chris.  
  
Chris stood and Leo told them where they were orbing to. Chris took Paige's hand, shot Pierce a look then orbed them. Piper and Leo orbed to where the last two massacres of parents had been. Cole and Phoebe shimmered and Pierce grabbed the bag with the shiny gold dust in it and orbed to the camp.  
  
Pierce immediately found a place to sit and lean back against a tree while Phoebe said a sleeping spell. The last the Pierce heard before she fell asleep was Cole saying he would throw the bag of dust on her when she started to scream. Which she did when she had nightmares.  
  
A man stood at the end of the jetty. He didn't move, his skin was an unearthly blue and his hair was black strings that hung for miles. Pierce called out to him but he didn't turn. She called again and again he didn't turn to her. 'Dad' she calls. The sick creature turns and sees her. His eyes are hollow eye sockets, his blue lips pull back to show green teeth. He comes towards her and makes to jump at her. He transforms into the character she has waited for. 'Freddy' she cries. Freddy attacks her, he jumps on her and pulls back his arm to stab her with his razor sharp clawed hand. She screams uncontrollably.  
  
Pierce shot up as soon as she was woken. In front of her stood the notorious Freddy Krueger. He was as ugly as she had thought he would be.  
  
"Little witch bitch!" Freddy yelled.  
  
She saw a swirl of white lights in her peripheral vision. Freddy went to attack her and she brought her leg up and kicked him in the face and looked around. Piper and Leo had just orbed in and a small freaky doll was about to attack her. A hulking figure behind Freddy told Pierce that Phoebe had done her job.  
  
"Where is Paige and Chris?" Pierce screamed as she kicked Freddy in the stomach.  
  
"I don't know!" Leo called fending off the little doll.  
  
"Were here! Sorry!" Paige cried from behind them.  
  
"Orb! Orb out!" Leo yelled to all of them.  
  
Pierce tried to orb. She came up short and she couldn't. Oh damn why does it only work when I don't really need it? She thought to herself. Everyone else orbed expecting her to be able to do it on her own.  
  
"Damn!" Pierce screamed.  
  
Four enormously scary horror characters instantly surrounded her. She decided it was best just to do some old fashion running. She took off past Freddy who made an attempt to chase her but an enormous Jason stopped him, but not her. She checked behind her to see Michael coming after her. That stupid serial kill sure did run fast she thought to herself. She dropped to the ground right before she came to water sending Michael running off of the dock and into the water. She looked up to see Jason, his machete covered in blood coming after Chucky who was coming for Pierce. Jason slammed down his machete on the little doll slicing him in half.  
  
"Good lord." Pierce said aloud.  
  
She was fully aware that Jason could now slice her in half but instead a tiny thin burned man came upon Pierce on the side. Jason was on full alert it seemed. He took the machete and took off Freddy's head. Pierce let out a scream as the head fell in front of her. Jason picked it up and looked down at Pierce. He turned to leave as Freddy's mangled body reached his claw out. Pierce grabbed the body and the claw stabbed her in the arm. Jason turned and reached out for the mangled body. As he did this Freddy's clawed hand stabbed him in the torso. Jason and Freddy went up in a blinding white. Pierce fell back onto the grass and let out a cry.  
  
***P.S. thank you to everyone that has reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! and I am little rusty on my Chucky so don't be mad about that!*** 


	8. Chapter 8

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Leo was at her side when she looked up, he grabbed her hand. They orbed then, into the sitting room of the house.  
  
"I orbed!" Pierce cried desperately.  
  
Leo smiled and put his hand over her wounds. Healing them instantly. He touched her stomach and smiled then nodded at her.  
  
"Jason saved my life." Pierce said lying on the floor.  
  
"Killers can be hero's." Cole said with a smile.  
  
Chris lifted her off of the floor and onto the sofa. He kissed her forehead and he smiled. She smiled back at him.  
  
"I couldn't orb and so I ran." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
Everyone laughed in the room except Piper. She looked totally shaken up.  
  
"Piper?" Leo said.  
  
"Yeah..." She said.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her leaning towards her.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just glad Pierce is okay." Piper said with a smile.  
  
"Pierce is fine." Pierce said in the third person as she sat up.  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
"I felt like one of those dumb girls in the horror movies. You know the ones that run up the stairs instead of out the front door." Pierce said.  
  
"We had thought that you just orbed somewhere else so we waited and when I could feel you were hurt I orbed to you." Leo said.  
  
"Well I'm fine aren't I?" Pierce said looking at Piper.  
  
"You are." Chris said winking at her.  
  
"Oh shut up." Pierce said but she blushed.  
  
Pierce went into work the next day knowing that she was probably in for a lot of trouble. She was in her office for nearly half of the day before Darryl came in absolutely furious.  
  
"Pierce, I have got a bunch of dead people, four terrified witnesses and one freaked out camp counselor. What are you going to do about it?" Darryl said.  
  
"Darryl those guys are gone. We blew them up." Pierce said.  
  
"Yes see if I went and said that my partner blew them up I think that would sound a little weird. Don't you think so, Pierce?"  
  
"Yes, it would. So what do you want me to do? Bring them back?"  
  
"No, but what are we suppose to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Leave it to rest. Let them think you're on it then don't do anything with it." Pierce suggested.  
  
"How about I think of something on my own?" Darryl said leaving.  
  
"Fine." She said and sat back down at her desk.  
  
They had left the phone call making up to her Benny down the hall. Benny had given her half of the list, the half with the Missouri sisters on it. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Missouri residence." A bored voice said across the line.  
  
"Jennifer or James Missouri please." Pierce said nervously.  
  
"Who may I say is calling?" the maid said.  
  
"Detective Pierce." Pierce said leaving out her last name on purpose.  
  
Darryl came in while she was on hold and she wrote on a piece of paper that she was calling Jennifer Wilder Missouri. He nodded and took a seat in front of her desk.  
  
"This is Jennifer Missouri." A soft gentle voice said over the line.  
  
"Mrs. Missouri, this is Detective Halliwell. I was calling to request your presence at the San Francisco Police department." Pierce said wincing.  
  
"Halliwell?" She said slowly. "What for?"  
  
"To identify the," she took a deep breath. "Bodies of your daughters."  
  
The woman gasped. She heard something drop.  
  
"When, Detective?" she asked.  
  
"As soon as possible Mrs. Missouri." Pierce said.  
  
"Thank you, I can be down there this afternoon." She said shakily.  
  
The rest of the day ticked past until her door opened and Darryl told her that the Missouri woman was here to see her. Pierce dusted off her black shirt and her jeans, which was her basic uniform for work. She rubbed her tummy which was very noticeable because of the shirt even though she was hardly pushing 6 months.  
  
"How's my little god baby?" Darryl asked her.  
  
She shot Darryl a look as they walked out of the office.  
  
"I heard something." Darryl said eyeing her.  
  
"What did you hear?" Pierce asked.  
  
"That not only is a certain someone going to be hearing the pitter patter of little feet but the sound of dum dum du dum." Darryl said with a smile.  
  
"No way! Who told you that?" Pierce asked very surprised.  
  
"I heard it. Are you going to invite me to your wedding?" Darryl joked.  
  
"Shut up." She said as they approached the front desk.  
  
"Hey Jenny. Mrs. Missouri here to see Pierce?" Darryl asked the receptionist.  
  
"Missouri? Oh you mean Wilder? The mother of the Missouri girls?" Jenny answered.  
  
"Yeah." Pierce said looking at her.  
  
"Ms. Wilder." Jenny said.  
  
A woman with thick long dark brown hair stood up. She was dressed in a multi colored poncho much like the one that Pierce had had since as long as she could remember. She slept with it sometimes because it smelled like her Dad's home. She was thin and short and looked remarkably like Paige.  
  
"Ms. Wilder. I'm detective Pierce Halliwell." Pierce forced the words out, she was stunned at the beauty of this woman.  
  
"I brought my brother. He was called this morning about his daughter Susan." Jennifer Wilder said as an older man who looked weathered stepped up.  
  
This was Paige's father, Pierce thought, the man she had thought was her father. He didn't look so much like Paige but his eyes, they were Paige's eyes. Pierce smiled and turned to walk down the hallway to the back of the building with Darryl leading. They walked through a large hall and into another building. The San Francisco Morgue. It was over flowing with people who were supposed to come identify their loved ones. It made Pierce hurt to think about the day that she opened those files to see the stone cold body of her favorite person.  
  
"I lost my eldest daughter." The woman said behind her.  
  
"I heard, I'm very sorry for your numerous losses Ms. Wilder." Pierce said without looking at her, it hurt too much.  
  
"I'm very sorry of yours as well." She said, Pierce expected she had known who she was.  
  
"Did you know my father?" Pierce said, knowing that the woman wouldn't catch her sarcasm.  
  
"I knew him." She said, she knew that Pierce knew what she meant.  
  
"My father was a great man." Pierce said as they checked in at the front desk.  
  
"That he definitely was." She said mournfully.  
  
They walked quietly behind the coroner. He led them to a room filled with bodies. It made Pierce sick despite the amount of time she had spent with the dead.  
  
"Yes." Jennifer Wilder nodded tear running down her face as the coroner uncovered the two girls.  
  
It hurt Pierce to see her mother hurting. She touched her arm and nodded. The coroner took Sam to his daughter and Sam also nodded solemnly. Darryl put his hand on his shoulder and led him out of the area that reeked of the dead. They walked the two back to Pierce's office so she could record that the three girls had been identified.  
  
"Pierce, I never would have thought you to become a detective." Jennifer said with a small smile.  
  
"It seems to be my calling to uncover the truth and save lives." Pierce said looking at her mother.  
  
"Well said. I am glad you have found your path as a charmed one. You are a sister witch by your fathers blood." Her mother said.  
  
Pierce nodded.  
  
"How is Paige?" Sam asked.  
  
"She is doing good. She is comfortable in her skin and that is the important part right?" Pierce said looking back down at the file.  
  
"Can I see her?" he said shakily.  
  
He seemed like such a large strong man all on his own. Pierce nodded. She wasn't sure why she had decided to let this man see the daughter he had abandoned but she agreed.  
  
Pierce opened the door. Sam and Jennifer Wilder behind her and Darryl behind them. She walked them into the solarium where everyone was sitting playing with baby Chris and Wyatt. Chris got up off of the floor the moment she came in, he hugged her then looked behind her to see her mother, Paige's father and Darryl who smiled.  
  
"Is this the father?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Chris Perry Wyatt Halliwell." Pierce introduced Chris he shook her hand then Sam's.  
  
"Hi Sam." Paige said.  
  
"Paige." Sam said he smiled at her.  
  
Everyone in the family was introduced to Jennifer Wilder but everyone else already seemed to know Sam except for Cole. Pierce's mother and Paige's father stayed for dinner that night and left with the promise of seeing both of their children soon.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing them so unexpectedly but they had just both lost children and I didn't know how to say no to them and I really want to know my mom." Pierce said looking at the ground.  
  
"Pierce, she was a lovely lady." Leo said with a smile.  
  
Pierce groaned as she grabbed a cup of coffee she didn't want to go to work today but she knew she had to. She had decided on wearing another black shirt and jeans but she didn't mind seeing that everyone else wore suits. She was walking through the kitchen and into the dinning room to go out the front door when the cup she held in her hand suddenly exploded, pieces of it cut her. She looked up to see Bryan staring her down.  
  
"Hi, honey. Thought you go rid of me did you?" he said his voice crawled with death and his teeth were an ugly yellow color.  
  
"What..." Pierce was cut off when he sent a fireball, she ducked it.  
  
"You went and got knocked up did you? That couldn't possibly be my child since you killed me almost a year ago! Maybe you didn't kill me so much as your royal bodyguard did! Can you do anything without your whitelighter's? Well I guess you can't get pregnant without him!" Another fireball that whizzed by her ear.  
  
"Get out of here you sick freak." Pierce hissed.  
  
"Finally found the power to stand up to me? Is it because you think that any minute the charmed ones will come down here and save you? Or Leo? Or Chris that filthy whitelighter?" Bryan laughed. "They don't care about you. You are just another fragment to their twisted puzzle."  
  
"Bryan are you actually calling them twisted?" Pierce said, she couldn't hide her amazement.  
  
"I should be the one getting credit for this! And I should be the one who put the bun in that oven! Not that damn whitelighter!" Bryan shot another one at her, this was grazing her shoulder.  
  
The burn made Pierce scream. It stung like you wouldn't believe. She decided enough was enough and sent out a energy ball the moment he sent another fireball out aiming for her stomach. She orbed and it went right past through where she was but it hit one of Piper's favorite vases. The energy ball hit Bryan off guard and got him right in the stomach. The blue light that swirled around where his body should have been confused Pierce but she clomped up the stairs to change.  
  
"What the hell happened down here?" She heard Leo said as she came back down the stairs.  
  
"Bryan showed up and I had to do a little damage control. If Piper can wait long enough I will clean it up when I come home but I am late for work." Pierce said going out the front door.  
  
"Pierce! Your shoulder!" Leo said following her out of the front door.  
  
Pierce's mother had come that morning and asked her to have lunch. Pierce agreed and at noon she met her mother at the restaurant down the street where she and Darryl sometimes ate lunch and he would tell her about his old partner Andy. It was always interesting but this was more so.  
  
"Hello, how are you?" After seeing her mother two times in a row in clothes that showed similar to Pierce's and Piper's closest she came to the conclusion that they were a bit more a like then she would admit.  
  
"I have been better. And yourself?" Pierce asked her.  
  
"Always better." She answered taking her seat.  
  
"That's good." Pierce said awkwardly.  
  
"I should just get right down to the point. I know you want to know things that if you don't know them could interfere in us having any sort of relationship." Her mother said bluntly.  
  
"That's probably true." Pierce said knowing it was absolutely true.  
  
"I loved your father and he loved me. Your father and your Aunt Patty were always close in the beginning and the birth of all of her children made it more so. With her death brought a man I didn't know. He married and I had to come to his door and tell him that I was pregnant with his child. He said that was impossible that I was dead and then he thought back on the birth of Paige and knew it was true. So we decided it was in the best interest of the child to be thought of as Patty and Victors daughter. To keep the elders at bay. For some strange reason Patrick didn't want you to be raised with the girls and he didn't want you to know them. He tried to bind tour powers when you where young but by the time you were 15 you had broken through his binding power." Her mother looked at her seeing if she should go on.  
  
"So, I could have possibly been raised around a bunch of girls that were close to my age then being raised with brothers and sisters that weren't very fond of me?" Pierce said looking at her mother.  
  
"I told Patrick that you should be raised around children like you instead of around his wives children. Well since I knew there was no hope for a normal life with me around a wondered around in search of a charge or charges when I met James. We have three beautiful daughters but he later divorced me and moved in with his twenty year old secretary. The girls lived with him and he found it infuriating when they called me to identify them... After your battle with what was killing people you became legendary."  
  
"Me? Legendary? I screamed and ran like a baby." Pierce said laughing.  
  
"Your sisters were already quite known for their powers and that was your chance to prove yourself, by the elders." She said.  
  
"So the elders were testing me to see how fast I could run?" Pierce said.  
  
"Testing you to see what you could do without magic." She corrected her daughter.  
  
"I can run without magic. And I can fall without magic and I can sit on the ground and get stabbed in the arm without magic. Is that why I couldn't orb?" Pierce annoyed.  
  
"Yes, they didn't create the killers but they had the power to kill them all instantly. They just thought you deserved a shot."  
  
"Are you an elder lover too?" Pierce asked her.  
  
"Hardly." She said, her eyes wandered to the ceiling.  
  
Pierce's cell phone rang shrilly and she turned to answer it. It was Phoebe.  
  
"Pierce, we need you home, pronto! It really is a matter of life and death." 


	9. Chapter 9

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Pierce sat numbly on the sofa as if nothing else in the world even mattered anymore. Some mean disgruntle demon had decided to come in and wreck  
  
the lives of the Halliwell's and Pierce for once had absolutley no idea what to do. According to Leo Mark had stumbled into the house about two hours before   
  
he had Phoebe call Pierce. The shocked man had informed them that Paige had been kidnapped and that there wasnt anything that he could have done.   
  
After spending almost an hour in the demons realm Cole had struck a comprimise with the man. He would give Paige up if he could have another sister or   
  
someone just as valuable. Pierce couldnt think of anything more valuable then herself, her sisters and the babies that they all would bore or were to be born in the  
  
future. Everyone had gathered in the sitting room after Cole had returned and informed them that if they were just to simply vanquish him he would take Paige's   
  
soul with him and maybe even her body. Pierce was absoluley mortified by the seriousness of this complicated web if lies.   
  
"I think..." Mark said looking at Pierce. "That the best chance that there is is... Giving up Pierce."  
  
"Pierce? Giving up Pierce? How can you say that like you have said it a million times you puney bastard?" Chris yelled jumping up from his chair.  
  
"Chris, cant handle this right now. Chill out." Pierce hissed, she was beyond the regular breaking point and her senses were totally off the charts.  
  
Chris sat down and Piper stood up and started paceing the room. She was racking her brain with ideas when she stopped and looked at Phoebe and   
  
Pierce then turned and fled up the stairs. The two sisters remaining in the sitting room jumped to their feet. Pierce a tad slower then Phoebe do to the   
  
amount of weight she had on her belly. They all joined in the attic Piper started to flip through the book of shadows ravinously. She was almost near the  
  
end when she looked up. The other two sisters felt the presense too.   
  
"Darlings, what are you doing?" A sweet voice dripping with honey said from behind them.  
  
"Grams!" Phoebe yelled and turned around.  
  
Grams was not the only one standing there but a whole fleet of Halliwells. Patty Halliwell and curvy beautiful woman that Pierce had to admit was  
  
one of the prettiest women she had ever seen. Prue Halliwell whom she recognized from photographs all around the house with long sweeping black   
  
hair and a thin semi curvy body. Pierce let a small gasp out when she say Patrick Halliwell his hair looking so neatly trimmed and he looked oddly nervous   
  
for seeing Pierce after all this time. They four of them were all in the flesh, nothing ghostly and scary about a single one of them except for the fact that they  
  
were all dead.  
  
"Now, what are you just standing there for we have to take action!" Patty Halliwell said with a glowing pride as her eyes swept over her two daughters   
  
and a young woman she had claimed at her own for so many years.  
  
"What happened, exactly." Prue said walking towards the book of shadows and flipping through it.  
  
"Well, Paige was kidnapped now they want a sister or someone just as poweful." Phoebe summed it up in a matter of one sentence.  
  
"Pierce," Patty said smiling and giving Pierce a hug. " You have got to be in what your third trimester?"  
  
"Something like that." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"Whitelighter." Grams scoffed.  
  
"Hello, that is not the point right now!" Piper said irritably.  
  
"Yes we know this." Patrick said hugging his daughter.  
  
Chris, Leo, Cole and they were all shocked to see Richard coming through the door to the attic. They all stopped when they saw the four deceased   
  
Halliwells standing in the attic with the girls like they did it everyday.  
  
"Where did old Mark go? I sure will miss him!" Pierce said sarcastically.  
  
"He left as soon as Richard showed up." Cole said looking at Prue who was staring at him wildly.  
  
"Intresting." Prue said staring at Cole.  
  
Phoebe stood infront of Cole with one of her goofy smiles and explained to Prue that her and Cole had gotten back together after he had saved Pierce's life.  
  
Prue did not seem like she believed it or much less, like she cared.   
  
"Is this Chris?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Chris." Pierce said with a smile towards him.  
  
Chris smiled nervously and stretched out his hand to shake Patricks. They both smiled though Patrick did not want to relase Chris's hand as much   
  
as Chris wanted to run far away.   
  
"Chris, its such a pleasure to meet my grandson. By the way where are the little tots?" Patty asked with a smile.  
  
"Mom! Paige!" Piper cried loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Patty said nervously.  
  
"So from what we hear this demon will take Paige's soul if we just go ahead and vanquish him?" Grams said looking at the girls who were on   
  
edge as it was.  
  
"Exactly." Pierce said looking at Chris.  
  
"I have an idea." Richard said looking sheepish.  
  
"Well, go on dont be shy." Prue said obviously annoyed.  
  
"Why dont we just trade him a sister and then vanquish him before he can own her?" Richard said.  
  
They all looked at each other weighing their options mentally.  
  
"That wouldnt work." Grams finally broke in. "He would own her before he gave up Paige I am quite sure he isnt that dim witted to be pulling   
  
something like this over on the charmed ones."  
  
"Shes right." Pierce said looking at Richard.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do?" Cole asked leaning against the door jam.  
  
They all stood around for a minute contemplating. There was a surreal silence that seemed to make it a bit more tense in the room as if the   
  
tension wasnt enough as it was. Pierce looked up to see Piper's face slightly pink with rage and confusion and Leo rubbing her back to try and   
  
calm her. This was uncharted territory for the girls. Although they had been in danger before it wasnt like them to be standing around the room with all   
  
these insanely brilliant witches and not have a clue in the world what to do.  
  
"I have got it." Prue said looking around, the silence after her words was awkward.  
  
"I'm already dead. My soul belongs to the heavens." Prue said begining to pace.  
  
"Your point?" Piper said.  
  
"She shape shifts!" Patty said catching on.  
  
"I take on the appearance of say... Piper or Pierce." Prue said walking back and forth around the room.  
  
"And then you give yourself up saying that you want your sister in return." Leo said filling in the blanks.  
  
"Exactly. If i went there as myself they woudl surley know I was dead and there there was no way that they could have my soul or my powers.  
  
But being Piper or Pierce or Phoebe i could."   
  
"You should take Pierce's form. That way if he cant get quite a grasp on you you can explain it that you are pregnant and your powers have been   
  
acting up lately. They have, havent they Pierce?" Cole said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah that is true." Pierce said nodding.  
  
"Well then we have it. Prue, you know what to do. They cant have your soul and seeing as how you are dead then they cant kill you. Its a genius plan." Cole   
  
said with a smile a mile wide on his face.  
  
"Pierce this means you will take on my form for the time being. Until i can get this under control." Prue said looking at Pierce.  
  
"I understand." Pierce said looking at Prue.  
  
Prue nodded and clasped Pierce's hands in her own. Pierce felt a warmth come over her instantly and flow through her body and into Prues then felt a   
  
warmth flowing back into her through hr hands. When she finally opened her eyes she was looking into her own eyes through a completley foreign body.   
  
"Whoa..." Chris said looking at Pierce and Prue standing next to each other.  
  
"So do you actually have the same baby inside you and all?" Richard asked.  
  
"Yes, but Pierce I want you to know the baby will go untouched. This is a powerful force you have in your belly." Prue said smiling all of the sudden.  
  
"Yeah, she kicks." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"It feels like bubbles." Chris said with a smile he looked at Pierce then Prue then frowned.  
  
"Listen, you three are going to have to create the power source to vanquish this guy. So when he gives up Paige and then we pass Pierce   
  
over to him then we will vanquish him and since he cant own this soul. He cant own this body." Prue said nodding with satisfaction.  
  
"As soon as the man is vanquished you have to immediatly reinhabit your own body." Grams said to Pierce.  
  
Pierce nodded and the four looked at each other. Pierce was aware of the way Piper and Phoebe stared at her but it didnt matter to her.  
  
"I can shimmer you all. Prue, you can orb now im guessing. Leo you coming?" Cole said.  
  
"Yes. Shimmer all of us. Including Prue we dont want Pierce's hormones to backfire on us." Leo said as they all joined hands. 


	10. Chapter 10

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pierce Halliwell stood solemly behind her own body. It was the strangest occurance   
  
in her life, only moments ago she had switched bodies with the dearl departed Prue Halliwell  
  
. Her life had just become instanly confusing as if there wasnt a chance for it to become   
  
more so. She had to admit that it was nice to not be holding her back and feeling the   
  
intense weight underneath her stomach but watching aother woman, despite the relation   
  
towards her, carrying her baby. She was shocked out of her thoughts by Cole grasping her   
  
arm and jerking her sideways. They were now standing in a large office building, it looked   
  
like the one similar to her own. She looked at Cole without speaking but his eyes were far   
  
from caring about her. He had his stony gaze focused on a large man with a black trench   
  
coat and long oily black hair and a lot of facial hair. His eyes stroked over the girls   
  
then turning his attetion to the four gentlemen that had come with the ladies.  
  
"Balthezar, have you brought me a deal or are you going to attempt to defeat me?" The man   
  
said his grin stretching across his digusting yellow teeth.  
  
"I have brought you a sister." Cole said looking evil. "But not just any sister, the sister  
  
of power. Pierce Halliwell the carrier of one of the most powerful children to ever be born."  
  
"Nearly as powerful as the child of Piper Halliwell?" He asked raising a bushy eyebrow.  
  
"Nearly." He answered.  
  
"Fine," He said his eyes grazing over Prue in Pierce's body. "She will be healthy even   
  
after the baby is born. I will owe both."  
  
He looked at Prue and cocked his head to the side then turned to look back at Pierce he   
  
touched her stomach and Chris shot out impulsively being pulled back by Cole who said it   
  
was for the best. The man looked at Chris and smiled.  
  
"The father? I assume." He said oily.  
  
"Yes." Cole said holding Chris back who looked like he was about to open up and kill him.  
  
Pierce in Prue's body let out a whimper as he summoned Paige and handed Prue a thick old   
  
looking peice of paper and sneering towards Chris. it was signed willingly and instantly a   
  
fire was lit underneath Pierce and with the weight gone she was on the man a milli second   
  
after Cole hissed go.  
  
Pierce threw the vanquishing potion at him and at the moment that he exlpoded into a   
  
million pieces Prue's spirit instantly rose from Pierce's body and Leo grabbed Pierce's   
  
hand and liked it to her lifeless body. The warming sensation that had happened when she   
  
had chaged bodies with Prue before happened and she was more then eager to get back into   
  
her rightful body and into the arms of Chris. She stood up in her own body but was brought   
  
back down to the ground just as quickly as she had gotten up.  
  
"Pierce!" Chris yelled pulling her up off of the ground and orbing as quickly as he   
  
possibl could into the attic and laying her down on the floor.  
  
The rest of the gang orbed in with a mystified Paige being held by a still yet to be   
  
explained Richard. Chris was leaning over Pierce his hands out stretched and glowing but   
  
Pierce not moving. He looked up at Leo who kneeled next to him and leaned over to listen   
  
to Pierce's heartbeat.  
  
"She is okay." Grams said lookin at Pierce.  
  
"What?" Chris asked looking at her.  
  
"She just got up to quickly when she should have stayed put until she was use to the change."   
  
Grams said with a smile.  
  
Hours after Pierce had woken the four sisters were found in the attic sitting on the floor   
  
with the two little boys. Leo, Chris, Cole ad Richard had left unexpectidley to go   
  
ivestigate some rumors that were circulating about Pierce's baby. Apparently there had   
  
been a dark lord who wanted to take a hold of a charmed ones baby and since Pierce's powers  
  
were out of control it seemed to make her vulnerable.   
  
"So, quick question." Piper said looking at Paige. "Whats with Richard?"  
  
Richard had stayed althought Patrick, Penny, Prue and Patty had left Richard had stuck   
  
around making sure Paige was okay when a annoyed Leo was summoned to be told that the baby   
  
soon to be born was going to be stolen and they left, Chris and Leo quite reluctant.  
  
"For some reason he got a tip off from someone saying that the Halliwells had lost a sister.  
  
" Paige said picking up baby Chris.  
  
"Tip?" Phoebe said suspiciously.  
  
"Yes a tip miss i married a demon and now im dating him again!" Piage snapped defensively.  
  
"Hey you two cool it. Oh!" Piper cried as Pierce looked up completly mystified.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Phoebe said getting up off of the floor.  
  
"Oh! Your water broke!" Paige cried pulling her up off of the floor.  
  
"We have done this before! Twice so far, we can do it again!" Phoebe said taking Pierce's   
  
hand.  
  
Piper picked up Wyatt and Chris and took them to their room and meeting them in Pierce's   
  
room while they changed her into a night gown. The only one she owned was white and not   
  
very long she cringed at the thought of getting it bloody. As they walked her down the   
  
stairs and to the table where the birth of Wyatt and Chris had been. Phoebe claimed it to   
  
be the best place to give birth she claimed it held a magical quality.  
  
"Leo! Chris!" Piper yelled towards the ceiling.  
  
Phoebe pulled out a black bag and opened it on a chair. Pierce let out a loud cry as a   
  
pain she had never felt before washed over her body. She shuddered moments later when a new   
  
wave of pain washed over her. She cried out just as Leo, Chris, Cole and Richard all  
  
materalized in the dinning room. Richard made a loud surprised noise that was almost   
  
inaudible to Pierce although it was as loud as it could get. Chris rushed to her side as   
  
she let out yet another loud cry and she clenched her teeth.   
  
"Oh! I see a head!" Paige cried out.  
  
"Push Pierce, just one big push!" Phoebe cried to Pierce looking up at Chris who was   
  
kissing Pierce's head and holding tight to her hand.  
  
"AH!" Pierce screamed out so loud that the walls seemed to shake.  
  
"Oh! Oh!' Phoebe kept crying out as Pierce pushed harder screaming louder with each   
  
passing second.  
  
Pierce clenched her teeth and squeezed Chris's hand tighter and tighter as Phoebe kept   
  
screaming bod parts that she was seeing until finally a small baby boy with little curly   
  
dark brown hair. Pierce let out a strangled sob as she fell back onto the pillows and   
  
blankets. Phoebe cleaned the baby boy and wrapped him up in a blanket and handed him to   
  
Pierce who let a wide smile spread across her pale face. Chris leaned over and kissed her   
  
head as Pierce held her son, his little blue eyes opening for the first time ever.  
  
*sorry the formatting is weird**thanks everone* 


	11. Chapter 11

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Pierce stood in the sun room her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and Piper standing at her side with a big grin on her face. Leo, Chris, Cole and Richard were doing a shameful job of decorating for Wyatts second birthday. Pierce couldn't help but laugh as she watched the four move around clumsily.  
  
"Oh what are you doing?" Phoebe said coming into the kitchen with new born baby Leo Everett Halliwell.  
  
"I am taking my son." Chris said jumping off of the step ladder and taking Leo from Phoebe.  
  
Pierce smiled at Chris, he had wanted to name the baby Leo after his father and Pierce had wanted to name the baby Everett so they had come to an agreement on Leo Everett. He had been taken over by the little man the day he had come into the world and hated to be away from him. Since Chris had gotten new charges Chris wasnt always around when you needed him although he was a shout to the ceiling away Pierce felt dependant if she kept summoning him but he would get angry if something went wrong.   
  
"Hows my nephew?" Paige said seeing Chris holding baby Leo.  
  
"Which one?" Pierce asked walking to Chris.  
  
"The little bitty version of Chris!" Paige said in a baby voice, Chris beamed.  
  
"Oh dont over load his ego." Pierce said kissing Chris on the cheek.  
  
Chris had been a life saver over the passing week. When she had to lay in bed the day after the birth Chris had brought her anything she needed and in the middle of the night had been getting up in the middle of the night to take care of the baby. The day of Leo's one week birthday Chris had surprised her with a load of new furniture for their room that she had once told him if she had the money she would get it. He also said that their room was a little uorganized and now with the rich oak bed and deep auburn comforter she did feel more mature in her bedroom and even more comfortable. He had also gotten a matching dresser and night stand. Apparently he had had help from Phoebe and Paige when Pierce ad Piper had gone out to have lunch together.  
  
"What ego?" Chris said handing Leo over to Paige.  
  
"The one you have. Mmm" Pierce said as Chris kissed her passionatly.  
  
"Thats right. Keep the passion or she will have dreams about other men." Leo said and Piper slapped him playfully.  
  
"Oh shut up." Pierce said throwing a mean glance at Leo who just smiled.  
  
Paige walked around the kitchen with baby Leo in her arms. Leo came over and smiled down at the little bundle of life. He was happy and baby soft and he was a chubby little baby. He was still small but healthy. Chris took Leo from Paige and held him close to him lookin down at him like it was the only thing he knew how to do. Pierce couldnt help but laugh.  
  
"Hey, guys, we have a birthday party to get ready for!" Pierce said with a smile.  
  
Everyone broke up and took small orders from Piper to get ready for the party as Chris took baby Leo up to take a nap before the party.   
  
"Nice butt!" Pierce called after him as he walked away and she went to do as Piper asked.  
  
"How old is he now?" Darryl's wife asked Pierce as she sat with the tiny little boy cradled in her arms.  
  
"Almost 3 weeks." Chris said walking into the conversation.  
  
"And you named him after Leo?" The woman that Pierce knew from Phoebe's office who had a small child.  
  
"Yes, my favorite person." Pierce said with a grin.  
  
"And you two aren't married?" An older woman that Piper knew somehow named Diane said with a judgemental look.  
  
"No, we are going to get married soon." Chris answered.  
  
Pierce smiled and looked down at baby Leo. She hoped this luck would last long enough for him to see his first birthday at the least. She wanted to marry Chris and despite the fact that they had a child together they had talked very little about getting married.  
  
"Oh so the child was born with his parents unwed?" She practically spat in Pierce's direction.  
  
"Thats right, got a problem with it?" Pierce's inner cop kicked in as Chris took Leo into his arms.  
  
"Well," The woman said looking around the room. "I am just use to the normal couple."  
  
"And what exactly would you call me and Chris?" Pierce said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"I am not judging you," She said scanning the room again as if to say that the were all married. "I am just clearly saying that the child could be scarred for life."  
  
"Scarred for life?" Pierce hissed. "My baby? Scarred? I dont think so!"  
  
Pierce was about to kick the crap out of this woman when she looked up at the ceiling. There was someone in the attic and this judgemental middle aged woman could just wait long enough for her to see what was going on. She shot out of the sun room and up the stairs. She went into the attic to find a familiar figure. A tall blonde man with curly hair stood in the attic.  
  
"I knew you would come up here before anyone else would. The most curious and youngest sister. Well Pierce Halliwell, as if you dont already know, I'm here to either kill you or just pull you back to the future with me and forever ruin your life." Wyatt said crossing towards her.  
  
"What the hell?" Pierce said backing up.  
  
"You ruined my life? I will ruin yours. You took my baby brother and my mother and my lover!" Wyatt growled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pierce said stalling.  
  
"Killing my mom and your sister and my other aunts besides you? Its all your fault that Eve and Leo lived in such a world of good too. Eve refused to turn evil unless Leo did it too and so much like his mother he couldnt cover his pride and succom to the darkness. You alone altered the world in the worse way!" Wyatt cried out and sent an energy ball her direction.  
  
"CHRIS! LEO!" Pierce screamed ducking the energy ball.  
  
She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground and Leo orbed infront of Wyatt. A energy ball meant to hit Pierce hit Leo blowing him up for him to reappear moments later. Chris orbed into the attic as well just as Wyatt threw his father out of the way and pulled Pierce off of the floor and orbed with her. Chris yelled after Wyatt.  
  
Pierce and Wyatt orbed and she kneeled on the ground staring around her. She knew the place, San Francisco park years from where she was. She looked up at Wyatt, she was officially pissed off. She stood brushing herself off. She looked at Wyatt who had a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"This was a better idea. Showing you what you have done." Wyatt's thick voice made her sick.  
  
"I cannot believe you are the two year old who has a birthday today that sits on the floor and plays like a normal kid. You know, you probably learned this the hard way, but when you play with matches Wyatt you are going to get burned." Pierce said looking around.  
  
"You always use to say that kind of stuff. Leo quotes you still." He grabbed her arm and orbed her.  
  
The were in a cemetary. Wyatt was staring off in a direction that Pierce followed. She gasped in surprise, there was a whole Halliwell family plot right infront of her. Piper Halliwell, read the largest one of four large headstones, beloved mother and wife August 7 1973 - January 1 2016.   
  
"You all died the same day." Wyatt said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You actually gave me and Chris two more years with her. But she died when you were killed." He said.  
  
"How?" Pierce muttered.  
  
"Long, ugly story. The fact is, if i kill you now then it wont happen." Wyatt said with a grim smile.  
  
Wyatt raised his hand to send an energy ball at her when there was a rusting of leaves and white lights. A young man with shabby brown hair and a firm strong build stood infront of them. He looked like the spitting image of Chris. He had an unusual tattoo on his arm and Pierce realized that he had the same one she had, in the same place. She looked down at the tattoo she had gotten on her arm very close to her wrist when she was being rebelious. It was her name in celctic letters that wrapped around her arm about 2 inches from her wrist. She looked up to see him motionless his eyes were wide.  
  
"Mom?" The boy said softly. 


	12. Chapter 12

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Pierce couldnt move for a minute. She was cemented to the ground or at least it felt that way at the moment. She felt Wyatt and she regained her composure then turned to look at her son. He was tall and muscular for even this part of the family. He had Chris's rich brown hair that fell in just about any direction imaginable and Chris's confedince, she could tell from his aura that he had Chris's arrogance.  
  
"Well, Leo this is your mother, fifteen years before she died." Wyatt said causually.  
  
Leo looked confused for a good couple of minutes and his eyes traveled to the tattoo. His face seemed to brighten at the fact that it reall was her and he gave his mother a hug as if he would never see him again. Pierce felt heartbroken because if she left now then there was a chance she would never see him at this age.  
  
"Okay, nice family reunion but we have some business to attend to." Wyatt said staring at Pierce.  
  
"What? No. Where's dad?" Leo asked her.  
  
"Wyatt, did you really think that I couldnt follow my own sons orb?" They heard from behind them.  
  
It was Leo, Pierce could feel Chris there too but didnt dare to turn around and look. She felt other people behind her and she knew her sisters where there too and Cole and maybe even Richard. Pierce shuttered, she had wanted to keep the rest of the family from knowing that they had all died. She knew that they had discovered the headstones when she heard Phoebe make a strangled noise.  
  
"Chris?" Wyatt said. "Come to save your princess? Well if you care about mom you will let me do this."   
  
The young Leo got in between Wyatt and Chris.  
  
"Try it Wyatt. You have to kill me to get to my mom and then where will you be? No me, no Eve." Leo threatened.  
  
"Eve?" Cole said loudly, everyone knew that he loved that name and that in this crazy world those odds looked funny.  
  
"Yes," Wyatt said impatiently. "Eve, Phoebe and Coles daughter, she had a brother named Jason and eight very close cousins."  
  
"Eight? Out of the three of us?" Paige asked incrediously.  
  
"Eight!' Wyatt yelled out annoyance about to consume him. "Paige you got three Peter, Chase and Paul. Phoebe same for you Eve, Jason and Anthony! Pierce you have two Leo and Pandora!"  
  
"Pandora?" Pierce made a face.  
  
"It means talented one. Its a beautiful name." Chris said nodding.  
  
Wyatt's frustration exploded, he was a powerful man and stretching his hands out he sent waves of red light at them all. Pierce stood alone infront of Wyatt after he had sent them all away and with such knowledge she knew he would have never hurt his mother or Leo or even Chris for that matter.  
  
"I dont want to do this Aunt Pierce but this is the only way." Wyatt did sound remorseful.  
  
"Wyatt taking my life will do nothing but bring you more pain." Pierce said, she was completly aware of the consequences but chose not to care.   
  
"Not if i erase you. Which will put my life back in order." Wyatt said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Over my dead body." Pierce replied coldly.  
  
Wyatt nodded his head excepting the challenge. Pierce watched him lift his hand and shoot a energy ball right at her chest she orbed it into her own hand and threw it at Wyatt. It narrowly missed him and wizzed off hitting a dying tree that burst into flames. Pierce made a startling attempt at derailing Wyatt's attempts when she pounced on him. Kicking him squarly in the face. Although he was stunned he pulled himself up and grabbed her leg wipping her entire body in a circle.  
  
"Pierce!" She heard Paige scream and instantly Pierce orbed landing ontop of Pierce.  
  
"Ugh! Off! Orb!" Pierce screamed at her.  
  
Paige wrapped her arms around Pierce and orbed them both right as Wyatt threw an energy ball and got Pierce in the side. They orbed into the entrance hall of the house lying on the floor. Pierce screamed out in pain as Leo rushed in, his hand out stretched to heal Pierce. She grunted painfully but was thankful it was over with.  
  
"What year is it?" Pierce barked.  
  
"Your not in the future anymore." Leo said looking puzzeled. "But, what is this immunity to practically everything?"  
  
"I noticed that too." Chris said nodding.  
  
"The power I packed into the fireball..." Cole said looking around.  
  
"Darryl has told us numorous stories about you getting shot and it hardly left a mark. Wyatt is the most powerful person in the world and ou survived a energy ball that looked horrible from where I was." Paige said looking at Pierce.  
  
"She's half whitelighter." Piper said as she pulled Pierce from her sitting postition on the floor.  
  
"She still would have blown up and she didnt." Leo said standing as well.  
  
"I cant orb in the future and I cant orb in serious situations and I call myself half whitelighter." Pierce said walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Not blowing up is a lot better then not being able to orb." Phoebe said following her.  
  
"Yeah, point being?" Pierce said grabbing a coke out of the fridge.  
  
"Pierce, there is a reason you dont die every single time that you get beat up!" Chris said, he could be so neurotic sometimes.  
  
"Yes, your right Chris. There is also a reason that none of us die when we are beat up! Why is that genius fix that one! I have a baby to take care of if you will be so kind as to stop being a spaz!" Pierce stomped out of the room.   
  
The next day Pierce walked into her office with a huge smile on her face. She missed being in her office and even though Chris had to push her out of the door she went to work and slipped back behind her big desk. She was pulling a file off of her desk when she heard a loud knock on the door and Darryl entered the room. He had a bullet proof vest on and a grim look. Pierce smiled and got out from behind her desk and followed Darryl to his office.  
  
"I am so glad you came back today. We have about 20 minutes to get to this lawyers office. Some kid is holding hostages and says he isnt letting them out till he gets someone to protect his son. From a demon, they think he is going insane." Darryl said pulling a small bulletproof vest out of a closet for Pierce.  
  
"A demon?" Pierce said slipping the vest on.  
  
"Yes, a demon. He says his boy didnt do anything wrong." Darryl said as he grabbed two guns handed them to Pierce and grabbed two for himself.  
  
"Did he say what kind of demon?" Pierce said as they headed to his squard car, there were tons of people pilling into vans and cars.  
  
"I think he was a little to busy holding people hostage. He says he needs a protector." Darryl said pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the street.  
  
They came to a road block and Darryl parked the car. They had to cut through the people who had gathered around and finally they reached the road infront of the office. The problem was evident. A man was holding a guy around the neck with a gun to his head and he was shouting something.  
  
"I got this one Darryl." Pierce said and walked through the barriers and up the steps leading to the building.  
  
"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Darryl yelled as he watched Pierce stomp up the stairs with her gun raised up in the air to signal that she came in peace.  
  
"I'm here to help!" Pierce screamed through the glass.  
  
"He needs protection! Hes just a boy!" The man yelled.  
  
"I know!" Pierce cried as he opened the glass reluctantly.  
  
Pierce entered the building and stuffed her gun back into her holster on her waist. She stepped closer to the man who had yet to pull his gun down. He looked at her then a huge smiled stretched across his face and he instantly shape shifted. He shot the man in the head and he folded to the ground. Pierce went for her gun but he must have had telekinesis because her gun was pulled from her and into his hand. Pierce was ready for him and instead of reaching for her other gun she shot a energy ball at him. It missed wizzing by his head as it grinned and bared its yellow teeth.  
  
"Damn!" Pierce screamed loudly and tried to make a run for the door.  
  
She was almost at the door when a energy ball struck her in the back and sent her to the ground. Not before she let out a loud scream for Chris that shook the walls of the small office building. Chris orbed moments later with Leo and Piper at his side. Piper threw out her hands and blew the demon up, it flew into a million pieces all over the floor. Pierce let out a groan as she pushed herself off of the ground.  
  
"What the hell..." Chris said looking at her.  
  
"What?" Pierce said leaning over.  
  
"You were just hit in the back with an energy ball and you are standing and walking around!" Chris said as if she was the stupidest woman in the world.  
  
"Listen, neurotic father of my child. We have a demon that had just blown up in smoke, that doesnt look great to the people standing outside." Pierce said looking out of the door. "Orb out of here I will handle this."  
  
"I dont think I want to leave you." Chris said looking at her back, there was a large hole in her shirt and clean perfect skin where it should be a large bloody hole. 


	13. Chapter 13

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Pierce sat quietly on the kitchen counter while Phoebe made peek-a-boo faces at baby Leo. He giggled happily and wiggled on the blanket that Chris had laid on the floor and sat with him until Phoebe and Cole had come in and played with him. Pierce had been absolutely racked with the fact that she had been blown up from behind and hadn't been left with a mark from it.  
  
"Pierce..." Chris said coming into the kitchen. "You have to stop."  
  
"Stop what?" Pierce hissed, she was totally on the end.  
  
"You really need to chill." Cole said picking up baby Leo.  
  
"Really Cole? Do I?" Pierce said trying to take Leo from Cole who shielded momentarily.  
  
"What are you doing? Give me my baby or there will be some hell in this kitchen right here and I don't mean the hell you came from. My hell is worse buddy." Pierce ranted, her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Pierce," Chris said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Not safe."  
  
"Oh, Cole I'm sorry. I mean it I don't even know what's going on with me anymore I need to just do something to occupy my time to keep from killing people with my annoying mean attitude. I mean ---"  
  
Pierce was cut off when she turned to see Paige come into the room her hair messy and her face tear streaked but she looked angry above all things. She looked around the room I amazement and shook her head.  
  
"Honey?" Phoebe said running to her and putting her hands on Paige's shoulders.  
  
"I lost him." Paige said slowly as if they were the first she had said in days.  
  
"Lost who?" Pierce asked walking to her.  
  
"An innocent. Dr. Bradley." Paige said, her mystified tone turning to one of sorrow.  
  
"The new temp job guy?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes." Paige folded herself into a chair by her.  
  
The four sisters joined around the small kitchen table and sat together staring at one another. Paige seemed to always take it the hardest when they lost an innocent especially if it was from her job.  
  
"What kind of demon was it?" Cole asked as he handed baby Leo to Chris who was about to feed him.  
  
"It was his girlfriend. I watched her kill him and take his soul then blast me through a wall and leave me to die." Paige said looking up at Chris and baby Leo.  
  
"Why did she kill him?" Pierce asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. Piper nodded and got up from the table. Pierce and  
Phoebe followed her up the stairs Paige sat numbly for a minute then  
followed them. The four of them stood in a semi circle around the book  
flipping through the book while Paige shook her head at each page.  
Until they reached a page and Paige slammed her hand down on the book-  
stopping Piper from turning the page.  
  
"The sisters? We have flipped past this a million times never knowing why it was here." Phoebe said looking intently at the book.  
  
"Says here that they were sent into the abyss of the underworld to serve the source for all eternity after they killed dozens of demons and witches." Piper said reading the fine loopy print.  
  
"The sisters? As in Samara, Sapphire, Sicily, Satin and Sibyl?" Cole asked coming into the attic.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. What do you know about them?" Pierce asked looking at him.  
  
"Oh not a lot. Just that Samara was killed by the source around the time that..." Cole paused. "Paige showed up."  
  
"So there is only four of them now?" Paige turned to him.  
  
"Yes, Sapphire is Pipers age. Sicily is Phoebe's age. Satin is Paige's age and Sibyl is Pierce's age. Samara was Prue's age when she died." Cole looked at Leo who had just orbed into the attic with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" Piper asked him.  
  
"I just visited a group of very angry elders." Leo said looking at the girls.  
  
"What for?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Apparently, Paige your doctor wasn't the only one whose soul was stolen." Leo answered.  
  
"What? Who else?" Pierce asked as she leaned to look at the book again.  
  
"Three other men. All good souls that shouldn't have been taken to the underworld. They know what's going on."  
  
"Then stop beating around the bush and tell us." Pierce hissed.  
  
"The sisters aren't the first to try this. Their mother and her sisters did the same and were sent to serve for the source. The next generation named after the sisters before them. It was said that Samara was the mother of the sisters." Leo said he had everyone's attention. "So the sisters before them built an extensive army taking mainly good souls and tried to take over the source. Well apparently it didn't work and they were sentenced to work for the source. The next generation, born under the same curse, was kept prisoners until the downfall of the source. Now since he is gone they are breeding a super army to take over then elders then the rest of the world. They would have gone unnoticed if they hadn't been seen by a charmed one or the killing of all of those people at once. They seem to be stepping up the process, the elders say that soon the charmed ones will have children old enough to defend themselves in the near future and the want to avoid that at any cost."  
  
The girls sat staring at Leo. It was a lot to take in at once but Phoebe sprang to action scribbling down the ingredients to the vanquishing potion on the page with the sisters. The four of them decided to summon the sisters and vanquish them. Leo, Cole, Chris and the babies went somewhere safe.  
  
"So, you guys ready?" Paige asked, she had gained control of herself probably from the fact that she was about to get revenge.  
  
The girls nodded and lit the candles then stood in a circle ad recited the spell they had made to call upon the sisters. A hiss of red ad black smoke came up from the ground and filled the whole circle. The smoke filled the circle but not passing the edges of the candles. When the smoke cleared the girls gasped. There was four girls standing in front of them, all identical to one of the girls, the only difference was that all four of the other girls had black hair.  
  
"How amazing is this sisters?" The oldest, a clone of Piper, said with a smile.  
  
"Amazing." The youngest, the one that looked identical to Pierce her hair was the only difference.  
  
"What the..." Paige said staring at the sisters.  
  
"Did your whitelighter not tell you? We are also your evil twins." The twin of Phoebe said curling her finger around a twist of hair.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Pierce yelled to her own sisters.  
  
"Your right!" Piper yelled and pulled out the piece of paper with the spell on it.  
  
"Fighting armies, soaring souls--" The four were cut off.  
  
"We want more--" The opposing four sisters screamed over them.  
  
"Stop these sisters from their--" Once again cut off.  
  
"Take the identities of the Halliwell four!" The evil sisters belted out before the other sisters could finish the last word, goals.  
  
Pierce, Piper, Phoebe and Paige let out loud screams as their identities were ripped from them. They watched as the sisters took on their features. The only change in them was their hair and the exact same clothes the girls were wearing.  
  
"Holy crap!" Pierce screamed as she looked at Piper.  
  
Piper looked down at herself as did they rest of the girls. They were clad in black outfits with long stringy black hair. They had switched bodies with the other sisters. It was far from amazing and Pierce basked in the glow of their spell for a minute realizing that she still had traits from who she knew was Sibyl.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled, nothing happened for a good two minutes while all of the girls stood staring at one another.  
  
"Leo!" Sibyl yelled instead.  
  
Leo appeared instantly with Chris, Cole and a very confused looking Richard. Chris looked at Sibyl then at Pierce. Leo did the same with Piper and Sapphire looking confused. All of the men looked like they were about to run.  
  
Piper threw her hands up to try and blow up Sapphire but nothing happened she was immune to Piper's powers. Phoebe jumped to levitate and kick Sicily in the face but Cole shot an energy ball at her and it would have hit her if Pierce hadn't made a jump for it letting in hit her hard in the side. She was still able to shimmer Phoebe and herself. She screamed to Paige to shimmer Piper.  
  
"Now what?" Piper said touching the place where the energy ball had hit Pierce and was just a big red mark now.  
  
"We are so screwed." Paige said sitting down on the dirt.  
  
"Where are we exactly?" Phoebe asked looking around.  
  
"The only place I could think of." Pierce said looking around. "A beautiful vacant branch of hell where the sisters live. I seem to be able to tap into her memories too, which means she can probably tap into mine."  
  
"So what are we going to do? We can't stay this way for very long I have a husband and two kids who are being manipulated right now." Piper said looking at Pierce.  
  
"Yeah I have a boyfriend and a son that are probably being manipulated right now too." Pierce said rubbing her side, it itched.  
  
"First of all," Phoebe looked around. "We have to figure something out, something they don't have that we do. What's that?"  
  
"Well, we did have good hair." Paige said lifting a chunk of stringy black hair and grimacing at it.  
  
"What do we have that they don't?" Pierce asked looking around at them.  
  
"I don't know. Lots of dead things." Piper said noticing dozens on bones lying around them.  
  
"Dead things..." Phoebe was getting an idea. "Prue's dead. They don't have a fifth sister!"  
  
"Very morbid. But good." Pierce answered looking at the other two who looked skeptical. "Then you two genius's come up with a plan."  
  
"We don't have one. Whatever works is what we have to do." Piper answered standing.  
  
They looked around for candles and Pierce had an idea. She grabbed the sisters and orbed them all into a run down house that overlooked a pool of lava. The house was completely without lights and it was dark only lit by candles that circled a picture of Prue. But it wasn't Prue it looked just like her though.  
  
"Good your back did you find those charmed ones?" The four sisters spun around to face Belthazor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pierce demanded then she caught on.  
  
"I live here," He looked at Phoebe. "Your sister is doing it again Sicily."  
  
Phoebe was standing there speechless. Belthazor looked from one sister to the next the focused back on Phoebe who had a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"Where are the sisters? You aren't them." He said.  
  
"Oh good lord!" Pierce cried, her frustration boiling up in her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where is my wife?" He asked coming closer.  
  
"She stole Phoebe's body and the other three stole ours. Now if you want your family back you can't kill us and if you kill us you will probably put Cole Turner into a down spiral and him ending up letting some demon kill him and then where will you be? Without his alternate side you wont be able to stay alive." Pierce shot out quickly before he took another step closer.  
  
"What do I have to do to get my wife back then?" He asked as two guys shimmered into the room.  
  
"Give us candles." Pierce answered as she saw Chris and Leo's alternate evil selves.  
  
He eyed them curiously and turned to point to large cabinet. Without hesitating Pierce strided to the cabinet opened it and pulled out five black candles and a box of matches. She guided the sisters to a room off to their right that was completely empty except for a large black book they knew was probably their families book of shadows. She placed the candles down on the ground in a circle and lit all of them. The girls, all focusing on Prue chanted:  
  
"Hear these words, hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon the Cross now the great divide"  
  
The candles flicked out and a gust of wind swept over the girls. Pierce turned to see Prue standing in the circle. She smiled at them and stepped out of the circle becoming whole and not a see through ghost. Pierce sighed with relief when she saw that Prue knew it was them.  
  
"The odds where against you without me weren't they?" Prue said looking from one girl to the next. "You know that this means that Samara will return to them. But on the bright side, 5 against 5 are better odds considering that they are immune to Piper but two out of the five of us are immune to everything. Only one out of the five of them are immune to everything."  
  
"Which one?" Piper asked.  
  
"Samara." Pierce asnwered. "But wouldn't Sibyl be immune too?"  
  
"No, the elders gave you that power, you weren't born with it. Like Phoebe's karate, she learned that all on her own so Sicily doesn't know it. Pipers blowing up of things would be the same case but unfortunately its not, Sapphire learned to blow things up too." Prue answered.  
  
"We don't have time to waste. We have to go now, to the house. How can we beat them?" Pierce asked.  
  
"Paige, can you call to great distances?" Prue looked at Paige who nodded. "Call to the vanquishing potion, focus on that one in particular."  
  
Paige held her hand out and closed her eyes then called to the potion. It shimmered into her hand instead of orbing but it didn't matter. She held it out with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Now what?" Piper asked. "We only have one."  
  
"One will be enough. You can vanquish Samara with it and Piper and Pierce can blow up the rest of them. Paige and Phoebe you two have to be keeping them occupied at least so they don't all attack Piper or Pierce." Prue answered.  
  
After agreeing on a plan the five girls shimmered into their own attic. The other five where standing in potion ready for the sisters. They must have been aware of Prue being summoned and the vanquishing potion being called as well.  
  
"Oh crap!" Pierce yelled dodging an energy ball shot at her by Cole. "You moron! Don't you dare shoot crap like that at me in invincible damnit!"  
  
"Pierce focus!" Piper yelled as the five sisters advanced.  
  
Prue was already on Samara, she kicked her in the face and moved momentarily to slam the vanquishing potion to the ground. The bottle smashing on the ground and smoke rising to envelope the evil Prue. An amazing thing happened then. Samara's body crumpled to the ground while Prue's spirit lifted out of it and went into her own body.  
  
"Piper!" Pierce screamed to remind Piper to blow up Sapphire.  
  
Piper threw up her hands and nothing happened to Sapphire again so Pierce shot an energy ball at her. Instead of it exploding her, it blew up Sapphires body moments after Pipers body lifted out of it. Sibyl made a jump at Pierce sending her to throw another energy ball at her, the same thing happened to Pierce as Sibyl's body exploded.  
  
"Energy ball!" Paige screamed and the energy ball that Satin had been holding shimmered to her hand and she threw it at her.  
  
Phoebe flew at Sicily kicking her in the face and yelling to Piper to vanquish her. Piper did so and exploded Sicily's body. Just as Paige's body was restored and Satin's exploded into a million pieces.  
  
"How do you like them apples?" Pierce said turning to her sisters.  
  
Piper let a huge grin slide across her face and the five sisters hugged in a circle. Prue smiled and after hugging all of the sisters individually she disappeared in a rush of white light. The four sisters turned to look at each other.  
  
"Looks like you don't need us anymore." Leo said with a smile.  
  
"We still need you," Pierce said hugging Chris. "To do the laundry." 


	14. Chapter 14

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The weeks flew by letting the girls drift apart again and into their own worlds and their own masses of problems. Pierce had been sitting behind her desk thinking about what she could possibly do to escape the party tomorow night in her honor for her birthday. Birthdays, Pierce thought, are totally not my thing.  
  
"Hey Halliwell, you busy?" Darryl said poking his head into the door.  
  
"Yes Darryl I am sitting, thats busy to me." She said getting out of her chair and walking to the door.  
  
"Get your coat, this may just be your specialty." Darryl said as Pierce grabbed her coat and followed Darryl out of the room.  
  
"Whats with you?" Darryl asked after they got into his squad car and took off.  
  
"Let me clarify something to all of you. I DONT want a party!" Pierce said crossing her legs.  
  
"Pierce, you do understand that they love you, dont you?" Darryl said glancing at her.  
  
"Of course I know that but it doesnt change the fact that I hate birthdays Darryl." Pierce turned to him.  
  
"Why do you hate birthdays?" Darryl asked incrediously.   
  
"Because, I do, whats with the 3rd degree?" Pierce hissed.  
  
"Have I touched a nerve?" Darryl asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah so shut up before my foot touches your face." Pierce said turning to look out of the window.  
  
Darryl turned on a back road and down a narrow alley where there were lights going off and yellow tape all of the place. Darryl parked and a momentarily mystified Pierce slid out of the car and to the first cop.  
  
"What happened here?" Pierce asked flashing her badge.  
  
"An old woman from upstairs calls and tells us some girl was killed. Carol Adams, 16. One stab wound, right through the heart." The cop said looking towards the body. "And you are?"  
  
"Inspector Halliwell." Pierce said walking towards the victim where Darryl kneeled.  
  
"This wound isnt just a stab wound. Its got burn marks around it." Darryl said as Pierce kneeled next to him and the victim.  
  
He was right. The girl looked to be about 3 or 4 years younger then 16 and had a remarkable tattoo on her neck. It was a Triskele, closely related to the Triquetra it was 3 spirals coming out of one point. The scorch marks around her wound were that of a athame that burned when you were struck with it and that was a huge lead, you could hardly ever find a person with one and the only ones you could were upper level demons. Pierce pulled out her cell phone and called home.  
  
"Hello." Piper said sounding all to happy.  
  
"Oh how I regret being the one to burst your bubble but I have a dead girl on my hands with a triskele and a flesh wound with burns around it. You wanna do the math?" Pierce said looking behind her to make sure no one was listening besides Darryl.  
  
"Oh, no. We have company!" Piper said desperatly.  
  
"Who?" Pierce said looking back at Darryl.  
  
"Cousins! Indy, CeCe and Kent!" Piper said happily.  
  
"What?" Pierce hissed.  
  
"They came to wish you a happy birthday! They are staying the night too!" Piper was to joyful for Pierce.  
  
"I dont want them here for my birthday!" Pierce cried impatiently.  
  
"Pierce, come home and we will look through the book of shadows for clues. So come home." Piper said hanging up.  
  
Pierce pushed the heavy oak door open and slipped into the house throwing her breifcase onto the floor as she heard a shrill giggle she had hoped to forget then Chris's deep laugh that hardly ever occured in the house. Pierce took off her jacket to expose her jeans and black short sleeve shirt uniform and her scarf that she also hung on the coat rack.   
  
"Oh Chris!" CeCe Halliwell giggled again.  
  
Pierce walked into the kitchen to find the whole house in there. She looked around and sneered then made her way to the sunroom to check on baby Leo who was playing happily in the large play pin he shared with Chris and Wyatt. Leo came into the sunroom moments later with a sorry-this-sucks-for-you look on his face.  
  
"Who invited them?" Pierce asked sitting in one of the wicker chairs.  
  
"Well, one of them called this morning after you left for work to wish you a happy birthday and Piper told them about the party so the said the would come today and be here to help Piper, Paige and Phoebe tomorow." Leo said taking the seat next to her.  
  
"Ugh, my life sucks." Pierce said leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. "I have to go upstairs and look through the book of shadows. I am not letting this stupid birthday inturpt my life."  
  
She got up and headed out of the sunroom. She slid back through the kitchen for the second time without saying anything but seeing CeCe and Chris stading close with CeCe's hand on Chris's chest.  
  
"Pierce dear!" Indy called after her as she went up the stairs.  
  
"Pierce dear." Pierce mocked as she went up the stairs. "Its sooooo wonderful to see you! Is that a new haircut? Well after five years I think I just might get a new haircut. Ask me if I care Indy, go ahead ask me."  
  
She strutted into the attic and did a spin imitating CeCe.  
  
"Hi, I'm California Carolina Halliwell and my partents name their kids after states! I love my hair, boys, cheerleading and mindless sex!" Pierce said doing the CeCe giggle.  
  
Pierce was pissed and it was obvious as she flipped angrily through the pages of the book. Indiana Halliwell had always found some hateful way to ruin her birthdays.CeCe and Mister Kentucky James Halliwell never ever helped Pierce to avoid it. Pierce flipped angrily through the pages as Leo walked into the attic. He seemed to be he only one that cared about her in the least.   
  
"Piper didnt know how much you disliked them." Leo said coming up on the side of her.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Pierce said she stopped slapping her hand on a picture of what was called Trivirilion.  
  
"Three headed demon, killer of all that bare the triquetra, triskele or any tri- signs. He is an upper level demon meaning he has an alternating human form which isnt listed here." Leo said leaning over the book.  
  
"So they bare the sign meaning they are part of the coven." Pierce said looking at the gruesome three headed monster.  
  
"Exactly, which means he is going after members of certain, tri- covens." He said turning to look at her.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Pierce looked up to see CeCe standing in the door way with her arm interlocked with Chris's.  
  
Pierce narrowed her eyes but through the tiny slits she could still see what would make Chris probably want her more. Her blonde curly hair, her sweet blue eyes and her perfect body that was always half covered with the latest fashions. Leo put his hand on Pierces back to shock her back to reality.  
  
"Bein busy, we have lives CeCe and unlike the father of my child i wont put it on hold for you." Pierce hissed and looked back down at the page her eyes blurring with tears she was dertamened to hold back.  
  
"What?" Chris said pulling his arm out of CeCe's grip. "Is that what your calling me now?"  
  
"I could call you a lot of other things if i wanted but hey! we arent married, you only have obligations to your son. Not me, sleep with whoever you want despite what kind of whores they are." Pierce snapped.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Chris asked her as if she had just asked what planet they were on.  
  
"What has gotten into me?" Pierce hissed crossing the room in seconds. "Whats gotten into me is that fact that the only person in this house that gives a rats ass about how I feel is Leo!"  
  
Chris threw a hard look at his father who looked the other way. Pierce stormed past Chris and down the stairs, she didnt skip a beat as she marched out of the front door and to her car. Throwing herself inside and peeling out of the driveway. She was speeding down the road when a very familiar looking young woman jumped infront of the car forcing Pierce to slam on the breaks and get out of the car.  
  
"What the hell?" Pierce said looking at 16 year old Carol Adams.  
  
"You can see me!!" She cried and hugged Pierce.  
  
"Well apparently, you are not alive. Why does it surprise me that all in one day i have had a dead girl, a demon and horrible cousins on my plate. No differnt from any other day!" Pierce said wildy.  
  
"I need your help!" The young girl said to Pierce grabbing her hands. "I cant move onto my next life unless I can do some of my unfinished business and no one else can see me will you help me?"  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Pierce asked her, she hadnt saved her as an innocent but she could save her soul.  
  
"I need you to tell my mom i love her." The girl let out a sob. "I never told her i loved her, not once."  
  
"Im sure she knows." Pierce said looking down at the girl.  
  
The young girl shook her head letting her floppy blonde hair swing. It struck Pierce then that this girl wasnt even 1/6th through her lifespan and she was already dead. Pierce nodded, she had to. Maybe it was the fact that she never told Patrick or Jennifer she loved them or maybe it was the horrible realization that her and her sisters came face to face with that sort of fate every day and only once or twice had it ever been fatal, that made her get into her car and let the girl guide her.   
  
"Carol do you have any idea of who killed you?" Pierce asked as they pulled into a neighbor hood of small suburban homes.  
  
"A demon, with three heads I think. I really didnt have a chance to count them or anything." Carol said pointing to a large red bricked house.  
  
Pierce pulled into the driveway and looked over at Carol who nodded and they both excited the car. The walked up to the door and Pierce knocked once. A woman with long blonde hair and a black dress on stared at Pierce through bloodshot red eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman croaked.   
  
"Uhm, yes, I'm Inspector Pierce Halliwell and I wanted to tell you personally that our daughter wanted you to know how much she loved you. She was sorry she never said it but she loved you just as much as any person could." Pierce said letting a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
The woman looked at Pierce and smiled gratefully. She didnt ask any questions but Pierce looked to her side as a soft white light enveloped Carol.  
  
"Pierce, don't take the things in your life for granted. One day, they wont be there and celebrate your birthday you will regret that you never did, once you dont have one anymore." Carol said moments before she dissapeared into the whitelight.  
  
Pierce looked back at the mother who smiled again and nodded. Pierce noticed the triskele moments before she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She felt the shimmer behind her and Pierce spun around to face a three headed demon that was completly red from head to toe. All three of its heads grinned baring yellow teeth. Pierce shot out her left leg in an attempt to kick him but he grabbed her leg and lifted her off of the ground. She spun out of his grasp landing on her hip with a sickining crack but she lifted her hand and shot a energy ball at the demons stomach. It let out a high pitched scream and Pierce saw it shimmer away. Pierce looked down at the ground where blood was oozing from her hip. 


	15. Chapter 15

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Pierce wandered into the Halliwell manor and looked into the sitting room to find one person sitting there, Chris. He had his head in his hands and Pierce could feel the tension in the house. She saw Leo in the kitchen paceing with Piper and Phoebe leaning against the counter.  
  
"Whats going on?" Pierce asked Chris whose head shot up the moment she said anything.  
  
He saw her and immediatly jumped off of the sofa and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He pressed his face into her long hair that probably didnt smell reatively good at that moment. But he kept holding onto her. She pulled herself back to look up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I screwed up and I'm sorry." Chris said softly, it was rare to hear this ego maniac apoloize.  
  
"Chris, you didnt screw up. Well maybe a little." Pierce said with a soft smile.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Chris said planting a passionate kiss on Pierce.  
  
"Mmmmm." Pierce let Chris kiss her.  
  
"When Leo said you were hurt but he couldnt place you I couldnt help but get worried. More then worried.The only time we couldnt locate a charge would be if they were in the underworld or dead." Chris said looking down at Pierce. "It made me think about something i have been wanting to do for a long time, if you walked back through that door i swore i was going to do it."  
  
Chris kneeled on the ground and produced a small box. Chris opened the box and looked up at Pierce who had both of her hands up and covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Pierce Halliwell, will you marry me?" Chris said his sexy voice making the words even better then they would have been.  
  
Pierce nodded hard as Chris took the 14k white gold ring out of the box and slipped it on Pierce's finger he stood up and she jumped on him literall he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him over and over.  
  
"She said yes!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"What did you think she was going to say? No?" Cole asked with a smile.  
  
Chris put Pierce on the ground but they kept kissing.  
  
"Get a room!" Paige said laughing.  
  
"Why dont we ever do that anymore?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Wait, whats going on!" Indy said coming down the stairs with Kent and CeCe on her tail.  
  
Pierce groaned and pressed her face into Chris's chest as if that would make them go away.  
  
"Chris just asked Pierce to marry him." Paige said with a smile.  
  
"I helped him." Phoebe beamed.  
  
"What? Christopher!" CeCe said giggling.  
  
"CeCe," Pierce spun around to face her. "Dont flirt with my fiancee or i will have to kick you out of my house and i mean it CeCe dont think you can get away with that here."  
  
"And we will back her up." Paige said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine, we will leave. We only came to make a point anyways." Kent said with a sneer. "Patrick, or father, left you half of his whole estate. Everything, if you claim it we will sue you and this Nate Jacobs kid."  
  
"We didnt spend years pretending to be good and loving to end up getting nothing from him. Mommy left everything to him, so that means all of our stuff would go to you too!" CeCe hissed.  
  
Piper looked at Pierce icrediously. Pierce wasnt at all surprised about them coming all this way to say something like that. She was surprised that half of the estate had been left to her and the other to someone else she didnt know.  
  
After a good few hours of CeCe and Indy complaining and making a huge scene about will the they left. Pierce's first move was to the phone. She lifted the cordless and dialed the number she had memorized of her attorney.   
  
"Bill Jenkins, please." Pierce said after a cheerful ringing voice picked up on the other end.  
  
"Pierce Halliwell i was making a point to call you soon." Bill Jenkins attorney at law said over the phone.  
  
"Bill, is it true that I got half of Patricks estate?" Pierce jumped right into the conversation.  
  
"Pierce, can I make an appointment with you?" Bill Jenkins said obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, when?" Pierce said pacing the room.  
  
"Tuesday? At 4, I am having Nate Jacobs at that time too." He said.  
  
"Yeah, who is this guy anyway?" Pierce asked she hadnt stoppped pacing yet.  
  
"You dont know?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh lord, your joking right? More family secrets!" Pierce cried slamming her foot down on the tile floor, it cracked under her foot.  
  
"Pierce I'm sorry." Jenkins said.  
  
"Where? Where does he live? I need some freaking answers Bill." Pierce said striding to find a pen and paper.  
  
Pierce pulled into an apartment building that she thought looked way to nice for a 20 something year old writer. Nate Jacobs was said to live in apartment 12 and Pierce hopped the steps two at a time, she needed to get this out of the way and the only way to do that was to get some answers from this guy. She knocked on the door loudly, she was still fuming from her conversation with Jenkins when the door opened revealing a handsom young man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was close to 6'3 and built like a soilder. His pearly white teeth contrasted with his tan skin as a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Pierce Halliwell?" He said.  
  
"Nate Jacobs?" Pierce asked with a smile.  
  
"In the flesh." He said extended his arm through the open door to a finely furnished living room.  
  
"I thought you where a writer." Pierce said walking into the living room.  
  
"For the National Enquirer." He said sliding behind a bar and raising a glass to her.  
  
"No thanks, I dont have a lot of time." Pierce said she kept her long black jacket on.  
  
"Your here to know what is going on arent you?" Nate said when he saw the look on her face he nodded. "I was adopted when I was just a baby. Come to find with my adolesence I got a little more then pimples and weird voice changing. Ontop of that i recived the power to hide from bullys and to be able to dissappear in a rush of lights when I was scared. My search to find out what was going on always left me to the name Halliwell and when I met a beautiful woman named Pierce Halliwell when I had to run a peice on a special case of a local celebrity's death. I knew it then, something happened when i met you. Something clicked. I found our father and he told me the honest truth although you were yet to find out and by the look on your face you arent surprised."  
  
"No, hardly." Pierce said leaning on her left leg.  
  
"Well, he told me the truth which led me to a home in Texas with a mother I never knew. Then recently I found out that apparently he left us everything." Nate said coming around the bar with a rum and coke in his hand. "I thought it necessary to come clean so I made sure that Mr. Jenkins made it possible for you to be at the meeting. But you came here, and if we are what they say then I knew you would."  
  
"What do they say we are?" Pierce asked leaning her head to the side.  
  
"By the way," He said leaning against the bar. "Happy birthday, tomorow."  
  
"How did you know that?" Pierce asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Lucky guess because so is mine. 1978?" Nate said pressing his lips together.  
  
"Twins." Pierce muttered.  
  
"Should have guessed. It can always get weirder, cant it?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Always." Pierce said sitting down on his sofa and cradling her head in her hands. 


	16. Chapter 16

Halliwell Destinies  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Pierce slammed into the wall with a loud crash. The wall she had just been thrown against, by a rather nasty looking demon that she recognized, had been smashed into pieces by her flying body. She struggled to push herself back off the floor and pull the best energy ball she could muster to send flying its way.  
  
"Pierce, duck!" Cole shouted from behind her.  
  
She threw herself on the floor as a huge fireball whizzed right over her head and at one of the demons large red heads. It let out a startled cry and writhed in pain for a moment before something began to sprout from where the head had been. Three identical heads replaced it.  
  
"What in the hell!" Pierce cried.  
  
The monster barred its yellow teeth and shimmered out of the room. Pierce pushed herself off of the ground and turned to look at Cole who was utterly stunned. He shrugged at Piper and Paige orbed into the room.  
  
"What happened here?" Piper cried throwing up her hands.  
  
"Well, we have gotten a new revelation on the demon hunting front. You know the demon that killed the girl? Well his three heads are a little complicated." Pierce said looking at Cole.  
  
"How true." Cole said as Phoebe waltzed through the front door.  
  
"Wait," She said stopping and surveying the area. "Did you stay home today?"  
  
"I came home on my lunch break and good thing I did, come to find Pierce here trying to take on mister three heads all by herself." Cole said straightening out his shirt.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" Paige asked looking Pierce up and down noticing all of the blood but no scars or marks just a slight redness where there should have been scratches.  
  
Leo orbed in moments later with Chris they both looked as if there was something that needed attention right that moment. They looked around, stunned but not surprised.   
  
"The elders just warned us this might happen. What you encountered wasn't your ordinary demon." Leo said looking around the house.  
  
"Then what was it your almightyness?" Pierce quipped.  
  
"A hydra. Well a demon in the process of being transformed into a hydra." Chris answered wrapping one arm around Pierce.  
  
"Hydra? As in Greek myths?" Pierce asked looking at Chris.  
  
"One in the same." Leo answered.   
  
"But," Chris said kissing Pierce on the cheek then standing next to Leo. "It is a bit more complicated then that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean that a very serious time turning upper level demon names Jenius has just gone back in time and released the Titans when the world is vulnerable. They are all unaware of what is to come and in this process Jenius decided to kill off all of the Gods with his power to create, make and ultimately break time." Leo said looking at the girls.  
  
"This means exactly what? And I mean exactly Leo Wyatt." Piper said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"It means that the only way to save the world from being ruled by evil hateful titans is to go back in time and take your places as goddesses and well save the world." Leo summed it up nicely.  
  
"What do you mean? Four girls against how many titans?" Paige said incredulously.  
  
"Around 19, to be exact. But you won't be alone. You will have us, me and Chris already agreed and well we are sure Cole would help." Leo said looking at Cole.  
  
"So what, 7 on 19?" Pierce paused. "I don't like those odds."  
  
"Well, what else can we do?" Leo said looking down at her.  
  
"Okay well all we have to do is find more people to help us." Pierce said pacing.  
  
"Like who?" Chris asked looking at her.  
  
"I've got one." Pierce said stopping in her tracks and orbing.  
  
Pierce looked around at the circle of people. Herself, Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Leo, Cole, Chris, Richard and a reluctant Nate stood quietly the candles lit behind them. They chanted softly as one as a cloud of smoke enveloped the room. Pierce tightened her grip on Chris's hand as she chanted louder. A white light blinded the group of people and the whole room began to spin. Pierce fell to the ground as the room spun. She rolled onto her back moments later to see fluffy white clouds in a crystal blue sky.  
  
"Uh…" Pierce said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Pierce?" She heard Chris say.  
  
Pierce looked up to see Chris in the sexiest thing he had ever worn. Just a plain light blue sheet around his waist clipped on by a lightening bolt she also noticed a large trident in his right hand. Pierce smiled at him and he smiled right back as he hoisted her up off the ground. She noticed that her hair was now about a foot longer then normal and curly at the ends. She wore a white tunic that strapped over one of her shoulders. It was a short dress it only went down to her knees. She looked around to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige dressed in similar outfits.  
  
"Gods! I come to bring you Hades, ruler of the underworld." Said a small man with a limp.  
  
Cole or better known as Hades stepped forward with a sly grin on his face and winked at the group. He was wearing a black sheet around his waist and a long deep blue cloak. So who were the rest of them?  
  
"Man, that fits you." Pierce said with a laugh.  
  
"So do we all know who we are because I know who I am." Pierce said looking around at them.  
  
"Apollo." Nate said. "God of music, of the archer and of healing."  
  
"Then that makes me Artemis doesn't it? How ironic." Pierce said looking at the silver arrow clip on her tunic that Nate also had. "I am the goddess of the hunt and of all wild things."  
  
"I'm Athena." Paige said looking around at herself. "Goddess of war."  
  
"And I'm Ares. God of war." Richard said looking at Paige.  
  
"I'm just taken a stab in the dark but, Chris, Cole and Leo might just be the three brothers who divided the earth." Pierce said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Poseidon. Ruler of the sea." Chris said smiling at Pierce.  
  
"And I know I'm Hades." Cole said leaning against a pillar.  
  
"And I'm Zeus." Leo said nodding.  
  
"Whoa, so when I called you almighty I wasn't lying!" Pierce quipped.  
  
"So I know I'm confused." Piper said looking at herself.  
  
Piper was wearing a light gauzy white tunic that was held at the shoulder by a flower. She was standing in a circle of flowers and grass where it didn't grow on any other part of the mountain.  
  
"Demeter, goddess of all growing things." Leo said walking to her.  
  
"Zeus!" They heard a woman's voice bellow.  
  
"Hera?" Leo said looking around.   
  
"Well apparently we still have the same memory as some of these gods." Pierce said to them as a very tall woman dressed in a purple tunic with layers of cloaks about her stormed in.  
  
"Zeus! Are you having an affair with mother earth now! Demeter! You should know better!" Hera screamed.  
  
"Whoa, talk about your rage." Pierce whispered crossing the gap at where Hera stood infront of Piper and stood in the way.  
  
"Artemis this will be the last time you stand in my way." She cried and thrust her hand out getting Pierce right in the face.  
  
Pierce went wild with rage pulling an arrow out of the air and her bow in the same way and preparing to strike when Leo held up his hand to keep the incident from happening.  
  
"Don't start with me I will kick your ass." Pierce hissed.  
  
"Artemis." Chris said taking her hand and guiding her out of the scene.  
  
"Don't call me that." Pierce said gripping the bow and the arrow tighter.  
  
"Poseidon I may just have to inform your wife of your adultery with Artemis wont I? Virgin goddess." Hera scoffed.  
  
"No one said that we had to deal with this stuff too." Phoebe said, she was clearly Aphrodite.  
  
Cole was clearly getting pissed. He flipped his hand in Hera's direction, which made her instantly disappear and leave Cole with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Now that she's gone what's next?" Nate asked Leo.  
  
"Well, we have got to figure out where the Titans are going to strike." Pierce said looking around. "And then we find them, kill them and go home."  
  
"Well how do we know where they are going to attack next?" Phoebe said gripping the side of a large silver table. She instantly went into a precognitive trance the instant her fingers touched the silver.  
  
"Aphrodite?" Cole said then looked around. "I mean Phoebe."  
  
"Athens." She said as soon as she opened her eyes again.  
  
"Well, Athens it is." Leo said and all of them were instantly in a town with people moving around busily.  
  
The whole place was filled with people in sandals and large stone pillars. As they walked towards where Phoebe said they would strike people stopped in the street and bowed down on the ground it made Cole laugh. Pierce sudden felt the need to whistle. Instantly she and Nate had a large canister of silver arrows strapped to their backs and a bow in each hand she winked at him.  
  
"Look." Phoebe said pointing to the large stone monument to Zeus. It was on fire.  
  
"Oh bring it on!" Pierce yelled and she took off with Nate right behind her.  
  
They came to the entrance of the monument and saw 20 or so people and monsters dressed in tunics and black robes. Pierce pulled an arrow out and had in her bow in under a second. She released the arrow and shot it straight into a woman's heart she fell down instantly and writhed in pain. A large man she knew as Cronus looked down at the woman then at Pierce and strided across the room in a few steps.  
  
"Cronus! Long time no see!" Pierce said ducking as he made an attempt to grab her by the neck.  
  
"Artemis!" Cronus growled. "You kill Rhea because you want me. I know this!"  
  
"My ass I would kill her for you!" Pierce hissed as she came up with an uppercut and getting him right in the face.  
  
Cronus grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off of the ground as and arrow whizzed by Pierces head and straight into Cronus's arm. He released and Pierce who rolled backwards and pushed herself up. Nate ran to her aid.  
  
"Oh! Damn!" Pierce turned to see a man and a woman join Leo's side Themis and Prometheus.  
  
"Artemis! Apollo! Do not fight them alone!" Cole yelled.  
  
"Oceanus!" Chris yelled as a man completely clad in blue came forward.  
  
Pierce landed on the ground as she was attacked by what could only be called an energy ball. She squirmed for a minute as Nate came to her aid and put his hand on her stomach where she had been hit. It healed instantly. She could have waited it out and let it fix itself but she didn't feel like waiting.  
  
Pierce turned to see Piper throw her hands up in the air and immediately explode a Cyclops that was coming right for Phoebe. Paige lifted up her trident and thrusted it into the stomach of a monster Pierce wasn't aware of.  
  
"I thought we were invincible!" Pierce cried as another Cyclops charged her way.  
  
"The time change messed that all up!" Leo shouted.  
  
"Good to know!" Pierce yelled back.  
  
Pierce pulled another arrow out and shot it straight at Cronus hitting him right in the stomach. He instantly vanished along with the other Titans, besides the two Titans that had joined Leo's side. Pierce turned to see all of them scattered out in what were probably smaller battles between each other.   
  
"I didn't know that you got a thing for Cronus." Chris said to Pierce with a smile.  
  
"Funny, really, I'm laughing." Pierce rolled her eyes as the whole group formed a circle. They were about to start delegating when six very gorgeous men came their way.  
  
"Whoa, talk about hot!" Phoebe said with a sly grin.  
  
"Tell me about it." Pierce said winking at her.  
  
"Lord Zeus we come to serve you." A very attractive man with rippling muscles said to Leo.  
  
"Why don't you serve me?" Paige said with a smile. All four girls laughed.  
  
"Heracles. My son, how are you?" Leo said and looked around confused as if he didn't know who had said that.   
  
"I am fine, father. We come to serve you." Heracles said.  
  
"Oh, oh! Hercules, like in the Disney movie?" Pierce said to Nate.  
  
"Artemis grow up." Nate said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Whoa? Artemis? Totally not my name NATE." Pierce hissed.  
  
"Wait a sec." Piper said looking at the six men. "These guys are all Heroes but they are from different ages."  
  
Pierce placed her hands on her hips arrogantly and stared around. What next? She thought.  
  
"Follow their trail, apparently we can all orb here. I mean those of us that could before. Just follow their shimmer or whatever trail you would call that." Leo said grabbing hands of the people closest to him and orbing.  
  
Pierce grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands and told Nate to orb Cole and Richard. They orbed right into a huge lagoon. Pierce splashed into the water with Phoebe and Piper who came up from the water coughing. She spotted Chris standing on the dry land and looking quite refreshed but he had a smile on his face as the three girls pulled themselves out of the water and up onto the shore.  
  
"No laughing." Pierce said holding up her hand.  
  
"Just let me take care of that." Leo said waving his hand and they were instantly dry.  
  
"Okay lets get this show on the road I don't have all day here." Piper said as the group formed a circle.  
  
"You said they came here Leo." Pierce said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"They are." Leo said looking around.  
  
"I got em." Pierce said quietly she took two steps back then sent her hand out and grabbed something invisible.  
  
The moment she touched the person it regrouped right infront of her showing that she had her hand on its neck. She knew it wasn't Cronus or possible anyone strong for she wouldn't have found them so easily.  
  
"Where are the rest of them?" Pierce yelled.  
  
"Die witch!" The man yelled at her face as an arrow came out of nowhere and stabbed Pierce right in the back.  
  
Pierce screamed and fell painfully to the ground as people appeared all over the place encircling the group of people. Pierce writhed in pain on the floor as the whole area went into turmoil. She felt around on her back and painfully ripped the arrow out of her back and rolled over pulling an arrow out and her bow and sending an arrow spiraling in Cronus's direction. She slumped back down the ground the moment it left her bow because the pain was so intense it was sending her into convulsions. Then everything went black. 


End file.
